


Surviving in a Magic World

by GinellaEvans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magic, Drama, Fantasy, Friendship, Hogwarts, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Magic, Miraculous Holders, Mystery, Other, Suspense, There will be romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinellaEvans/pseuds/GinellaEvans
Summary: It had looked like it was going to be a normal journey; a normal exchange program with a school from London that, after them realizing that Hawkmoth was around there, they decided to go there to prevent harm and to try to lure him back to Paris.So how in the world did they end in the magical castle of Hogwarts and how they will get out? And how will they deal with Hawkmoth?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miraculous Wizards: A HP Miraculous crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/454847) by CassWolfeGrey. 



> I would like to thank that work of fanfiction who inspired me to make this one, following a similar pattern on the first chapter at least (sorry about that ^^). Anyway, thank you all for going in!

**& && So, editing this... I'm taking matters in my own hands, kinda (?) Anyway, things are still on the air but I've decided to do it differently, just because I'm that nice. But if I don't receive at least ONE good response about this story, I will just take it out and the end. I mean, I'm going to write it anyway, but it will be just for me LOL (that sounds almost depressing uwu). **

**So, as I've mentioned,** **I have been doing for the past weeks in my Drive a story of Miraculous Ladybug using Hogwarts castle of Harry Potter as the place where they would end. In other words, they (MLB characters) won’t be wizards or anything like it and in most cases, I won't use too many Hogwarts characters unless I need them. In case you're wondering, my** **story goes from the last episode of the season 3 (so S3 E2). As you may know already (or not, who knows), I started a poll in fanfiction.net (you can find it in my bio) like around some days ago and I would love to know if you would want to read this story or not. If you have a fanfiction account, I would really appreciate of you to vote the poll, but in any case, if you don't have an account I can accept comments on what you think about this. I'll keep the poll for the whole month of February and, depending how well people has receive the idea, I'll either post or delete the story on 1st of March. That's all. Thank you all for your attention ^^ &&&**

* * *

 

**「CHAPTER 1」**

To say that the high school of Françoise Dupont was excited about this trip was an understatement.  
  
A few weeks ago, the school had gotten in touch with a school of London for an interchange program which consisted on passing half of the year there, while the other half the English students would have the opportunity to pass it in their school. It was completely incredible and everyone wanted to go.  
  
Marinette would have loved to go but didn't sign it at first since Hawkmoth could attack Paris while they were gone and the people needed her here. And this had been her decision for a long peaceful week, with no signs of akumas or Hawkmoth, where she actually was half happy that at least she would have Adrien as company since for the moment it seemed that his schedule wouldn't let him go anywhere. However, two days before the list would be already accepted, Master Fu asked to have a meeting with her, as something had come up. It seemed that Hawkmoth had traveled all the way to the United Kingdom for some reason and this past week he had been terrorizing at least two cities.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner he wasn't in Paris anymore, international news are not that easy to follow" he was apologizing "I will need in the end for you to go there and try to lure him back in Paris so he won't hurt more or other people."  
  
"Of course, master, I understand" Marinette nodded "But I will have to talk to my parents. I've been telling them all this time that I didn't want to go so..."  
  
"I'm sure you will figure something out. Be careful, Marinette" he smiled gently "Oh, and there might be a few surprises since I'm in no shape to be traveling so... You'll know when you see"  
  
That night, Marinette spoke long with her parents, trying to make some little excuses and, in the end, his parents ended agreeing with letting her go.  
  
The next day, she went to the board where the list to the exchanging was and put her name. When turning around, she squeaked when she saw that Adrien was behind her. He apologized profusely for scaring her and asked for the pen, saying that plans had been changed at last hour and that he could go. She obviously agreed and when having her pen back, she almost sighed in content.  
  
All the class was going, apparently, which was good. This was going to be a year to remember.  
  
A few weeks later, the day came and after flying for two hours in a plane that the mayor and the school provided, they arrived a few hours later at 10:30 at King's Cross, where they were supposed to meet with a representative of the other school. Madame Bustier, who had volunteered to go with them, tried to calm them down and, after a moment, everyone was silent with their suitcases in their hands.  
  
"Okay, I know we are all excited for this but please, put on the best behavior. We want to make a good impression, all right?" she said with a knowing look. After a few nods, she sighed "Okay, I'm going to do a few rounds on the station and see if I can find either the representative or if I will have to call him and see if they're going to run late. If the person or persons find you, Marinette you please call me to my number and I'll be here as soon as possible. Behave, okay?"  
  
She left them there and everyone started talking at the same time, though no one in the station really paid attention to the group of students.  
  
Marinette was paying half attention to his best friend and half not because she couldn't take her eyes out of the necklace (which she was hiding inside her shirt) that seemed to be hanging from her best friend's neck. She tried to focus on what Alya was talking, but her eyes drifted to Nino and saw the bracelet on his right hand covered by the rest of his wristbands and one looked at Chloé told her that she also had her hair comb, though she had been careful on covering it with her own sunglasses.  
  
'I guess this is the few surprises that Master Fu was talking about...' she thought 'I wonder if he also sent Chat Noir and if he's going to find us later...'  
  
Just at that moment, they saw a big man followed by a tall woman approaching them and noticing that they were going to them, they started to fell in silent. Marinette, biting her lip for a second, stepped up and decided to speak.  
  
"Uhm... Hello, we are the French students" she said it half-doubtful with her bad English accent but hoped she had made the sentence well, since Madame Bustier wasn't there in the moment and all of them had more or less the same level of English, even Adrien (though his was just a little better).  
  
"Nice meeting you all, but where is your headmistress? I thought she would accompany you" the old woman nodded patiently to her.  
  
"Head... headmistress?" Marinette asked, doubtful. Did they got confused and thought that the headmaster was now a woman? Or maybe they had forgotten? Well, it was the same "A-actually, a teacher decided to best accompany us since there is a lot of work in the school. I should probably call her, to tell her that they already have found us."  
  
She was going to reach for her bag at her hip, but the old woman just shook her head "No, don't worry. I'm sure Hagrid can find your teacher in no time and take her to the school via flu. We have to catch a train and we don't want you to be late." she said quite calm "Hagrid, do you think you will be able to find her?"  
  
'Flu? What the hell was that? Was that an acronym that English people had for another type of transport? Or another way to call in a colloquial way to some transport?'  
  
"Yeah, sur' thing, professor" he replied.  
  
"Uhm..." Marinette took from her purse a photo she had taken from her own room of when they had taken a photo of all the class "She's this one" she pointed to her "she's called Madame Bustier"  
  
"Well, it shouldn't be to 'ard" he smiled gently "I guess yur a muggleborn, huh? Don't worry about it, yu will do great at Hogwarts too. I'll be back in no time, professor"  
  
'Mugg... what now? And Hogwarts? I'm sure the school was called another way...' she thought, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Thank you, Hagrid. Now, please, all of you, follow me. We only have until 11 before the train leaves the station, so hurry up".  
  
Most of the class looked at Marinette, but she shrugged not knowing what to say and started to follow the professor, the rest of the class following them too. They finally reached towards the numbers nine and ten when the professor stopped.  
  
"The entrance is just this way. You have to cross through this wall, okay? Come on, after me, all of you will repeat the same, clear?"  
  
'Has she said crossed through or have I mistranslated that?' Marinette thought.  
  
But no, the professor actually answered by crossing the wall like it was air and all the class dropped their jaws to the ground. It must have taken a longer time that they thought because she was back and telling them to already pass through.  
  
When she disappeared again, all students kind of gathered for a few seconds but they knew that it would raise too many questions if they were already late again, so they decided to take turns and to pass through, Max saying that it was probably a prank of the school and that it was a simple trick of vision.  
  
No one wanted to say that there was no way it was what he had said, but decided to roll with it. Marinette was the first to pass through, trying to not think that she would maybe would hit the wall, but she walked through the wall like it had been air. Maybe Max was right.  
  
Before she could think even more, the rest of the students managed to pass through, Adrien practically carrying Chloé, but that was to be expected.  
  
The professor was already waving at them and telling them to step up in the train, so they went on inside without too many questions.  
  
Both Alya and Marinette went together into a wagon, the first one taking Nino and Adrien with her, which meant that both Chloé and Sabrina would be sitting all together.  
  
For Marinette, this scene was too weird since she knew that she was sharing a wagon with three other people that owned a miraculous. It was rare already that she was sharing a wagon with Chloé of all people.  
  
The professor of this school appeared at some point when they had been already half an hour riding in the train, telling them that the journey to the school would take four hours and a half, so they would reach at dinner time and that they could eat whatever they brought or take something.  
  
"The bathrooms are in the betweens and you should change to your blue robes before we stop" and she closed the door before Marinette could even form a word.  
  
There was a thick silence that passed through the six of them.  
  
"Okay," Alya said "I already thought it was weird to pass through a wall like nothing, but let's say Max was right. This doesn't explain how we are riding a train from, what? the Victorian age? And let's not add the thing that it takes a lot of time to reach to this school when I'm sure that it should be as much two hours, right? And what's that about blue robes?"  
  
"I have no idea, Alya" Marinette honestly said "But, maybe there is a good explanation for everything? Maybe the train was a thoughtful idea on having a better experience?" she shrugged sheepishly "And... the time maybe it's because this train would go slower than a normal one, right? And the robes... Maybe their school is more strict on clothes and you know blue is a very versatile color"  
  
"I don't know, girl" she raised an eyebrow "This seems off, but... I hope you're right"  
  
"Yeah, that's the spirit" she smiled "Anyway, I will go through the wagons to try to calm the rest and explain my theory and to split some treats that my parents made me take. I guess we should be thankful for that since we only have euros and Madame Bustier was in charge of changing our money so... That settles it." she took out from one of her bags a big box and divided the pie into pieces, giving one to Nino, Adrien, Alya, Sabrina... and gave one to Chloé, hesitant. She huffed, but took the piece anyway which was as good as it could be, she guessed "I'll be back in no time."  
  
She got out of the compartment and went wagon after wagon explaining her theory and sharing pieces with everyone, not counting Lila, who seemed to already have something for herself and "claimed" that she would have shared hers since she was that nice, but realized that it was maybe too small and she hadn't had her breakfast or something like that.  
  
'Seriously, this girl never stops or what?' she shook her head and decided, in the end, to go back into her wagon.  
  
She loved the idea of being in an old Victorian train, but she missed having TVs or something and she wanted to save battery for her phone to call her parents that night.  
  
After an hour and a half of talking of various topics from what type of school was this one to how the classes would be and what type of accommodations, they fell once again in a silent while they finished eating. Good thing, Nino decided to end it ten minutes later with some cards he had taken from home, just in case. So, they passed another hour playing various games of cards, sometimes betting money when playing Poker and Blackjack, but decided to stop after some point when Chloé groaned.  
  
"This is ridiculous! I hope Madame Bustier will be there tomorrow so I can complain about this travel arrangements!"  
  
Marinette hated to think this, but she had to give Chloé a point on this. This seemed too long for a journey, even in a really old train.  
  
"Maybe we should change to some blue robes, now that we have time" Marinette suggested, "We girls can do it first since we're more, and you boys change later?"  
  
"Sure thing, dudes!" Nino grinned "This man and myself will take some detour in the train and be back in half an hour?"  
  
Marinette nodded and all of the girls waited until they were gone to take out their bags and selected some blue clothing. They were more or less able to do it and in some cases, Marinette advised to use black. When they had finished, the guys had already knocked on the door and the girls went out, Marinette stating that she would give the same advice to the rest of the students.  
  
A few hours later, they were taken out by the English professor, presenting herself as McGonagall, and she hurried them to some carriages that were closed since it had started raining. They went inside in the same groups they had already made and fifteen minutes later, they were in front of an enormous castle. Before they could even begin to stare it, McGonagall told them to hurry before they catch something and they went inside the castle and followed her through the main stairs towards a big great door. She made three knocks on it before she opened both doors with her hands and carried the students inside, ignoring that the students behind her were looking towards the ceiling, the candles, the ghosts... wait, ghosts?  
  
Marinette glanced to Mylène who had gotten even closer to his boyfriend, saw Chloé grabbing Adrien's arm as if it was protection and some of the students made some noises of disbelief. Marinette grasped her both hands, trying to keep her nervous self in check.  
  
This was not normal school. She knew. But, how the hell they could get out of here without getting themselves maybe dead or something? She gulped, noticing the stern look of who seemed to be the headmaster. Oh goodness. They knew and they were going to die.  
  
But then he smiled "To our finest school in France, welcome to Hogwarts. As you may already know, I'm Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of this place" there was an erupt of cheers from the four tables which, Marinette noticed, had different color robes. She had been right on saying the clothing was more strict here "As part of your stay, and since it will be better for all of us, we have assigned that each of you will go to one of the four houses. Since we would prefer not to use the Sorting Hat, as you will be just here a few days, we have prepared something easier, which is an easy writing test. On the back you will also find the optatives you attend in your school; as you know, you have to take two as a minimum. Of course, write your full name in the top at the right. Everything understood?"  
  
Even though all of them were still processing the place they had gotten into, Marinette cleared her throat and decided to respond with a short 'yes, sir'.  
  
McGonagall gave the papers to everyone and said that now they could sit wherever they wanted to answer it and said that they had ten minutes. All of them realized that the first part looked like a personality test and the other side of the paper had subjects that no one had heard of, but in any way, they had decided to do it really fast and to choose two subjects that kind of called half their attention. When finishing, they got up and gave the papers back.  
  
The English teachers took like fifteen minutes in revising all and declared that they had already the results.  
  
"Okay," Dumbledore declared "I'll go from Hufflepuff towards Gryffindor. In Hufflepuff, you will have Mister Bruel, Ivan; Miss Haprèle, Mylène; Mister Lahiffe, Nino; and Miss Lavillant, Rose" the table at the farthest right started applauding and the ones called, shrugging, went to sit to that table "In Slytherin you'll have Misses Bourgeois, Chloé; Kubdel, Alix; and Rossi, Lila" the table next to Hufflepuff also applauded and the ones called made their way to that table, though not without huffing "In Ravenclaw, you'll have Miss Césaire, Alya; Mister Kanté, Max; Mister Kurtzberg, Nathaniel; and Miss Raincomprix, Sabrina" the second table at the left erupted in cheers. Alya squeezed tightly Marinette's hand before going with the other three towards that table. Marinette gulped noticing who she was going to be "And last, but not less important, in Gryffindors house you will have Mister Agreste, Adrien; Miss Couffaine, Juleka; Miss Dupain-Cheng, Marinette; and Mister Lê Chi ế n, Kim."  
  
The farthest table at the left erupted in cheers and they went to sit towards there. After the initial shock and all of what they had seen and were already seeing, they tried to listen towards what the headmaster was saying catching a few words like 'forbidding forest' and 'not enter' and 'no magic between classes and in halls'... All of the French students tried to appear as calm as possible but it was starting to be difficult and they had too many questions. They also heard Dumbledore saying to them that their accommodations will be in each of the houses they had been selected. In the end, they heard a 'let's eat' and food then appeared in front of everyone's dishes.  
  
Yeah, they could say without a doubt that they were not in France anymore.  
  
Though after taking dinner, all of the French would have liked to talk between themselves about this craziness, they had to follow different houses or groups, as most of them were thinking of them. Marinette glanced to Alya briefly and made some signs pointing to the schedule they had given to her and pointed towards the word 'Tuesday', signaling like that to talk tomorrow. Alya nodded to her and Marinette kept following the wave of students with red ties.  
  
The so-called prefects (all of them imagined it was another word for class representative or something like that) guided them towards their rooms, Juleka, and Marinette sleeping on the same one, seeing that their bags had been left there.  
  
Not wanting to go to bed yet and knowing that the past time was twelve, she left the room eagerly and after asking a few students, she went towards the girls' bathroom, checking first that there was no one (not even ghosts).  
  
"Oh my god. Oh my god. Tikki, please, tell me I'm dreaming" she freaked out.  
  
"I'm afraid you aren't, Marinette" she frowned.  
  
"Tikki, this school... Is magical. With wands and all that stuff. How the hell does this exist?"  
  
"Magic has always existed, Marinette," she said calmly "I kind of noticed a bit of magic on the wall we passed through and all of your classmates could go through because of us kwamis. I didn't want to tell you yet because, you see, the magic was too little and I thought I had imagined it. But well... After seeing this school... It's been a while since I have seen a magic school, though"  
  
"Tikki, we have to tell these people that they have taken the wrong people! What about Madame Bustier? Or the people that they were truly expecting?" Marinette looked pale.  
  
"Calm down, Marinette. Everything is going to be fine" she smiled "You're right, but we don't know yet which type of wizards are these ones. They could be a dark magic school and maybe they could hurt you if they figure out that you're not the ones they were expecting. Magic is a really dangerous subject and back in the days a lot of people used it to cause harm"  
  
"I guess you're right in that, but we have to find a solution while we investigate them. What if these people receive a message from the real students? And what about the magic? We don't perform any type of magic, not counting the ones that we have a miraculous"  
  
"I'll reunite with the other kwamis this night and discussed this, okay?" she reassured "We will figure something out"  
  
Marinette nodded to that and took a deep breath.  
  
"Thanks, Tikki."  
  
Tikki smiled at her and went again to her bag.

* * *

**& && A little note on some things: Just in case you start saying things about where I put them... I actually made a test for like most of them so I could put them in a house. To be honest, I actually made three types of tests for 8 or 9 of them, mostly because some of them we don't see of them that much and it's difficult to guess them into a house. Why three? Just in case and because some of them I believe there were not good enough (we all know Pottermore is the best, but I wasn't going to make like who knows how many accounts).  
**

**Anyway, what I was trying to say is that it was the tests in putting some people in some houses (especially our heroes -it was harder on Adrien because two of them he had a draw between houses and there was only one saying Gryffindor so... yeah-) and another some of them (like Alix -I'm sorry, honey-) which I put them there myself so it would be a fifty-fifty of classmates per house, just for writing purposes and it's easier for me in that way. Sorry they are not in what you would have put, I'll admit myself that I don't agree with them exactly (personally, Marinette either belongs in Hufflepuff or Slytherin for me), but it's what I'm working on. It's not like it will matter in the story because it's not centered on this. You will see if you want to still keep reading it.**

**Things are going to go down. Really down.**

**Thanks for reading and lots of kudos to all of you <3 &&&**


	2. Chapter 2

**& && And despite only having three people plus one review in FF.net and 2 kudos here, I still decided to go and give a chance to this story and see if things change, Idk... We'll see if it'll work or if it'll end staying in my drive hidden forever ^^" &&&**

* * *

**「CHAPTER 2」**

During their breakfast, they communicated to one another to meet on the recess on the yard to talk better about everything, since most of the classes they shared with only a few and there was no way to pass the message well.

Marinette had talked to Tikki, who had told her that the kwamis had taken their time last night to search in the woods for some branches and create some wands with a tiny spark of their magic and that, for the students, these ones would have been created by Pollen, since she was the only one who all the students knew that she belonged to Chloé. She said that all their wands would be in their rooms with a little signature from this kwami and that it should be enough for the moment until they would figure out what type of wizards were these ones.

"Don't overuse the wand, though" Tikki advised her "The sparks are quite tiny and without the other kwamis to help us, the magic is not stable. It will come a day when there would be no more magic"

"Okay, got it. I will advise the rest to do the same" she nodded.

She got out of the bathroom and went towards her room to pick the books that the professors had told them in breakfast time that they would have at their disposal as well as the wand that was signed with a bee drawing. She smiled.

Looking at her schedule, she got out, and seeing the rest of her classmates on that house, they went together following the fourth year towards their first class, which was Potions. Since it was just one hour of class, they figured it was possibly just theory and they were right. Professor Snape, head of Slytherin, started explaining something about the difference in brewing some potions and something about how putting snails in that brewing could change everything. For all the French students, this class looked like Chemistry but with weird ingredients.

Finishing that class, Kim was the only one of Gryffindor on the French students that had to follow another wave of students that were going towards Divination class and the other three of them went towards the yard, meeting mostly everyone in the class except five students. They decided it was best to wait for them.

At recess time, all of them made a circle and started talking at the same time in their native language. The moving stairs, the moving portraits, the ghosts, the magic stuff… Marinette tried to calm them down as best as she could.

"Okay, listen up. I know all of you are quite scared. We don't know if that guy Hagrid has found Madame Bustier and everything will be cleared or not. For starters, we don't know what type of wizards are these ones; they could be evil for all we know and I prefer if no one takes risks, okay?" she looked to everyone who nodded a little "As you may know, Chloé's… ehm… kwami?" she looked at her doubtful like she didn't know how to pronounce the word but Chloé nodded a little "Chloé's kwami has covered us with some wands with a little magic so we can make spells. Please, use them only when the professors say so. We don't know how long that charged magic will last. Let's also try to figure out what type of wizards are these ones before deciding to tell or not. If Madame Bustier comes, I will have to tell her the same so we don't suffer any consequences and if they don't find her, I think we will have a problem if they decide to message them. And also, phones don't work here"

"If Madame Bustier doesn't appear, we could make a letter some hours later saying that something came up in the school and that all teachers are needed there and to enjoy?" Alya proposed "And about the phones… We can't do anything about it."

"That idea could work…" Marinette sighed "In any case, act as natural as possible and I would suggest you everyone to search in the library of this school or to really observe the rest of the students for any spell we most likely would have to know. I think that covers all. Anything you want to comment? Everything okay for the moment?" All of them nodded with a reassuring smile "Good. Well, I guess that's all. I think we have to go to our next class."

"And this is why you're the class representative, girl" Alya grinned, "I think the house I'm in and the one of Chloé have History so I'll make sure to make some notes and maybe do some questions"

Marinette smiled at her and wished her good luck; though she stopped Chloé for a second.

"What do you want, Dupain-Cheng?" she snorted.

"... I wanted to say thank you. Your kwami has really gotten us out of this mess for the moment and I'm very grateful for it"

"... You're welcome, I guess" she shrugged "Besides, it was my kwami's idea, not mine." she sighed, looking from left to right before speaking again "What will we do if the supposed students they were expecting message them, though?"

"I'll… think of something. But that will be more difficult to cover than the other stuff" Marinette noted "I hope we can figure which type of wizards they are before this explodes in our faces"

Chloé shrugged on that, frowning a little, and followed Sabrina and another wave of students that were going to History class.

The next two days passed through pretty quickly and, between all of them, they were able to gather some spells and lots of good knowledge that they could get about the magic and some cultural stuff, like the thing going on about muggle-borns (people that born in parents that didn't do magic) and the purebloods. It was kind of crazy, but they kind of realized that it maybe was similar to what they had in the real world between riches and poorer people.

Muggles were literally them: People without magic that didn't know anything about their world.

It was crazy because according to what they had gathered, when a muggle discovered the magic world, this discovery was meant to be forgotten and they would use a spell for that. That was bad because no one wanted this to be forgotten and, in any case, Marinette thought that it would be good to know what happened here since if not, she would have like a blank slate in her mind and that was not good. What if she forgot everything about magic? Would that include Tikki? She couldn't afford that.

What everyone knew is that they couldn't tell them that they got the wrong people regardless of being good or bad because of this. They couldn't do most than to try to cover the truth and lie, which wasn't Marinette's specialty. She knew that Chloé could do it, though she maybe wouldn't want to now because she was trying to be nicer. Then, they also had Lila. Despite not liking her one bit, Marinette knew that right now her lies would be helpful for them to try to stay alive in this new territory. But again, Lila was playing the good-girl act with everyone, so she was out of the question. So, in the end, they were just rolling with what they believed and prayed.

It was Friday, and every one of them had this two hours free for them. On Thursday they had been doing the letter of "Madame Bustier" since on Wednesday, Hagrid had come back without her, saying that he couldn't find her. Despite all of them being worried about their teacher, they had said that surely there was an explanation for that. The letter was already ready and the next they had to do was made as it had been sent from the supposed school they were from. For that, they had looked on the archives of the library in search of the emblem of the school, finding it with ease. They decided Nathaniel to design it as well as possible and put it on the envelope they had prepared.

On the other hand, they had tried to prepare a lie if the real students would write and send a message to this school. For the moment, the best idea that they had proposed was…

"Wait a second. You're saying that the best idea if they receive a letter is to say that it comes from a wizard who wants to hurt the school and that this wizard is trying to deceive them?" Adrien asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, why not?" Alix shrugged "I mean, we have Hawkmoth around in Paris and he seems to have something against our school or something. And maybe he's not a wizard, but I think we can say that he's quite close to the term anyway. It wouldn't be exactly lying, right? Just covering some facts"

"Covering is still lying" Adrien pointed but sighed, "but, we don't have a lot of choices… And is best telling that, I guess. I hate it, though"

"As we all do, dude" Nino intervened "But I would prefer to do this that deal with that wizards and my memory wiped out. I mean, we already have that in Paris with supervillain Hawkmoth, thank you very much."

"We better do a common version in any case" Alya said, "If we are going to lie on that, we need a backstory and some data."

"Good idea!" Rose said, a bit excited "So, how about we say that Hawkmoth was the adopted son of the old headmaster and he grew knowing he would be the next one in line because he knew the business of it, but then a woman appeared and she had this talent and his adopted father, in his death, left the job to her. He felt betrayed and now he wants to punish the headmistress by hurting the students?"

"Mhmm…" Alya put her finger in her chin thoughtfully "Well, it's not the worst story ever… We can work with that and say that he uses a group of young people for that trying to enter inside the students in order to take us out in an easier way"

"Totally creepy and ridiculous" Chloé stated, crossing her arms "But, he's ridiculous so maybe it could work."

"Okay, we better learn that version by heart when a letter arrives" Alya said, "So I suggest everyone to memorize it every day in any case, since we don't know if the real students will message them or not."

Adrien sighed on that "Yeah, okay. We'll do our best on that. I hope we can get out of here soon"

"I hope that too" Marinette murmured to herself.

Some weeks ago...

Gabriel didn't believe in a lot of weird stuff. Granted, he carried a weird jewel all-around behind his tie in his suit all the time and this jewel gave him powers in order to gain the miraculous of creation and destruction. But, despite knowing the existence of kwami, magic jewels, and secret temples… He wouldn't have believed this existed for a second.

The thing was that, for business, he had had to travel all way to London because some company was asking for his help and Nathalie had been trying to convince him for months before he had agreed to the damn thing.

'Might as well finish this soon so I can go to Paris once again' he had thought.

And like that, he had taken a plane a week ago and had arrived at the airport just a little late thanks to the stupid delays in Paris because of some protest or whatever. In any other day, he would have tried to take advantage of it and use someone, but he was already late as it is and so, he had been too focused on trying to reach his destination as soon as he could get.

He had advised the man that was supposed to pick him up that he would be arriving late, so he guessed that it could be worse.

And he was right on that.

Just when he had been looking around the airport, his suitcase in one hand and a bag against his back, some guy had approached him quickly.

"Please, tell me you're that french guy we were expecting," the guy said in French or well… whatever pseudo-French he had studied.

"It's Gabriel Agreste" he responded quickly in English, raising an eyebrow "They could have sent someone who could at least know my name or with more manners"

"Y-you'll have to forgive me, Mister Agreste," the man said, cowering in fear "Miss Clacher mentioned the airport and the hour you may arrive but she failed to mention your name."

Gabriel had seemed about to say something only having heard about the boss failing to say his name, but looking at the time briefly, he let out a sigh. "We should go already. I'm already too late as it is and I hate it."

"We should arrive in no time though" the man smiled, nodding and grabbed his arm, taking him towards near the toilets were, at that hour, there was not even a soul.

"What are you doing?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we're going to aparate, of course. You didn't think we would be riding a flying car or a similar transport, do you? It would take too much time" he explained.

Gabriel raised his eyebrow even more and he was going to say that flying cars didn't exist and that apparating (he guessed this one was related to the word appearing) was impossible, but he wasn't quick enough and the place and space changed around him.

They had appeared literally in a little village that was covered by light grey clouds that were making that little rain fall from the sky. The village had some shops here and there as well as some bars.

"Ah, sweet Scotland" the man mentioned, getting out an umbrella of his coat and opened it for both of them "It's a pretty land, but it doesn't stop raining."

Gabriel was trying to cover from his shock and really, this time he was about to say that he had the wrong man so he could go back to the place he was supposed to go, but a movement in his jacket poking him made him stop for a second.

"It's this place too far?" Gabriel asked.

"No, not at all" he pointed towards an incredibly big shop; the exterior covered in silver color, the name of the place in red with pretty calligraphy.

'Well, not counting that the clothing seems from centuries ago, at least the colors and patterns are nice, I guess' he thought carefully.

"She probably has not arrived yet, but you can look around," he said, opening the door, Gabriel followed behind him. The man went towards a door "This will be your studio, the next door inside leads to your room; I hope it will be enough"

The studio was a bit small for his comfort, though the little light that was coming from the windows entered with ease and wasn't blocked by any building.

"It will do" he decided to say "The bathroom?"

"Turn at your left, and all the way down the hall" he smiled "If you need me or anything, I will be in the counter"

"... Sure" Gabriel just said, going towards his left in order to go to the bathroom, which was as normal as it could be. He closed the door behind him and after a few seconds, he spoke slowly "What was that poking about, Nooroo?"

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry, master" he tilted his head "These people… they're wizards."

"I already had figured that one out" he interrupted.

"What I mean is t-that they could be dangerous. They could use the same magic and as fast as that apparating for another purpose…"

"You seem to forget I wear your miraculous, Nooroo" he replied in a stern look.

"My miraculous may give you powers, but it doesn't grant immunity when out of the suit, master" he explained carefully.

"What you're saying is that I should play this… stupid role on knowing whatever this type of magic is and just try to be a person I'm obviously not and in some way get out of here as soon as possible?"

"I'm saying that… you should be careful with them, master," Nooroo said, still saving some distance between him and Gabriel "My powers may be good enough, but their magic is still powerful enough to hurt you probably"

"A good point, yes" Gabriel grunted and let out some air "Good. We'll play this charade for the moment. Let us hope they don't suspect too much in the end. I hope we would know how they perform magic."

"I guess we will figure out one way or the other, master" Nooroo said.

"Well, we can't be in the bathroom all day, we might as well get out" Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose "Hide again, Nooroo."

Nooroo got inside his jacket without any more comments and Gabriel got out to enter again in his studio and opened the next door to take his suitcase and bag to his new room. It wasn't either big or small, the decoration was quite old and maybe a bit simple for him, but… a place, nonetheless. If he was lucky enough, he would get out of there in no time.

He would have completely wished for someone to help him unpacked his things, but he guessed he was alone in that. He hated that Nathalie had to stay, but again, Adrien had his own photoshoots and things arranged and someone had to stay to take care of him.

He shook his head and started taking the clothes out of his suitcase and organized everything in a couple of minutes, hearing the door of the shop being opened when he was about to start with his bag, where he had put his fabrics.

Though he supposed he would have to investigate the type of clothing for these people.

'I wonder if they have a book with all the last clothes from last years or something similar, so I can get an idea on how to dress these people in order to keep the façade'

Someone called on his studio, entering, and Gabriel advanced to his bedroom door before someone could open it and got out just in time, seeing that a woman at her forties had just been about to do the same. She took some steps from him, looking up.

She was small in height, almost like a high schooler, had some weird black glasses, and her curly orange hair was in two buns pressed tightly. She had a cheerful expression and Gabriel repressed the thought on making a disdain comment.

"You must be the famous French designer, right? I'm sorry, I can't remember your name... Have bad memory and all..." she grasped his hand quickly "I'm Miss Anne Clacher, as you may already know. We are really pleased that you accepted in such short notice."

"... It's a pleasure, Miss Clacher, I'm Gabriel Agreste" he bowed carefully "My assistant would have never forgiven me if I had refused, I think so…"

"Must be a good assistant, I guess" she smiled gleefully "Well, we're glad to have you here, nonetheless. It's just Mark and I these days; two workers down in hospital thanks to an attack of the dementors, one is on holidays who knows where and the other three are in the U.S. in a conference on fashion. A complete disaster, I tell you."

"I can see that." he only mentioned and cleared his throat "I was wondering if you had some type of book of your works or other people's work in fashion. I would be very pleased about knowing the trends around… here."

"Well, yeah, I do have some. Would you want them to see them?" she asked.

"If it's possible… Oh, and also, I came here only with euros when I went into the French airport and I think Mark forgot about that."

"Oh my, this guy… Come here, you can travel through our chimney to Diagon Alley. From there, you can ask where the bank is. It's not really difficult. It's a big white building" she said while walking out of his studio and Gabriel following behind her just because he didn't have much choice on the matter. Anne passed the counter, looked around, frowned, took out something that looked like a stick and murmured "Accio Fashion Books". Some books got out of some drawers, shelves nearby and an armchair that was in front of a chimney.

"There, that's all of them. I will put them in your studio" she said and took something with her too "You turn down the chimney, take some powder, throw it and you say Diagon Alley. Be careful with the pronunciation. I have to get back to work."

* * *

**& && And tadaaa! I know, I know... Very cliché of me to do the thing of villain gets in the same mess that our main characters just for the sake of the plot... I just couldn't resist it xD Besides, imagine him just appearing in Scotland when he was a second ago in the airport hahahaha **

**Anyway... We'll have a looot of drama around our main characters as well as Gabriel and yes, I made him be in Scotland on purpose... Their worlds will soon clash and it's going to be really fun :) -for me, anyway-.**

**As always, if you like the story, please leave a review, follow and/or fav the story and etcetera.**

**You can also give suggestions or plot of what can happen next chapter ^^ I would love to read your thoughts. Thank you very much for passing by!! And see you in two weeks!**

**P.S.: I remind you all that English is my second language, so if there's any mistake or something strange, please let me know via PM. Thank you all :) &&&**


	3. Chapter 3

**「CHAPTER 3」**

Marinette sighed a little. It was Saturday already, which meant they had a long day to make some homework on what the teachers had sent them.

During those days, they had tried in some empty places to use their phones to call their parents again, at least put them at ease that they were alright… But phones didn’t work in this school and there was no way to charge the battery again, so most of the students had stopped trying to do it and have tried to save some battery and only used them in turns for the alarm clock, since it was the only thing that seemed to be working together with the camera.

And here they were, some of the students in the library while others were in the yard or in their common rooms making their new homework.

Marinette and Alya had already finished their work on history and they had started with one of their respective optative subjects: Alya had selected Ancient Runes and Marinette had chosen Arithmancy.

“I think I’m going to leave this here.” Marinette announced in a low voice to her friend “I don’t have this Arithmancy until next Wednesday and I have yet to finish the pepperup potion for Monday.”

“So you leave me here alone to suffer with this language.” Alya huffed.

“You’ll survive, Alya. You’re smart” Marinette smiled at her gleefully.

“You could take Adrien with you” Nino mentioned, raising his head “He has already finished with his tasks on these subjects and is on the same page.”

“I told you, Nino… I’m bad at chemistry. Imagine with this potions. With my luck, who knows what’ll happen.” Adrien intervened, crossing his arms, leaning against the chair a little.

“Dude, you’ll have to do it one day and maybe between two persons, you’ll come with some solution” Nino shrugged.

“With my clumsiness?” Marinette raised an eyebrow.

“You’ll do fine, girl. Now, go out you two, you’re distracting my boyfriend and I from our homework and unless you’re staying to help…”

“Fine, fine.” Marinette raised her hands, took her things and looked briefly to Adrien, who sighed and got up, things in hand.

They both got out of the library and went upstairs towards their common room. Once inside, they both went to their respective stairs and went with the ingredients and the Potions book in their hands.

“I’m not really a fan of chemistry” Marinette sighed to herself.

“Yeah, me neither” Adrien said behind her with a little smile and winked at her.

Marinette’s heart pounded against her chest with full force and she had to sit in the ground before her legs would give out. She cleared her throat, trying to concentrate herself.

“So… Pepperup potion…” Balm, ginger, nettles… Yeah, everything in place to make the damn potion.

“Do you think they will kill us or punish us too badly if we destroy the common room with my luck and your clumsiness?” Adrien attempted to joke, gathering his ingredients and tools next to her.

“I would totally not find out prefer to, I mean, I would not pefer to find not out, damn…” Marinette babbled.

Adrien laughed, relaxing, and put his hand in her shoulder “It’s okay, Marinette. I understood what you mean. I guess we should probably try to make it as good as possible.”

Marinette didn’t trust her voice at all so she just nodded her head and looked towards her book.

Though for a few minutes, in which they both struggled with the instructions, Marinette thought that she would have problems in doing the potion right, she was able to relax in the end and to do it naturally with ease.

“I hope we can get home soon” Marinette commented, putting the last ingredients in the brewing “My parents must be sickly worried.”

“I’m sure everything will be good, Marinette” Adrien assured “At least, we have one another and we’ve been dealing for these days pretty good thanks to Chloé’s kwami, in part.”

“She’s been extremely… well, nicer.” Marinette looked down to her potion, giving it two turns to the right and one to the left.

“She can be nice. Well, she has been that way with me since forever, but… I know she has been a bit difficult in past years; especially to you. I’m sorry about that.” Adrien shrugged.

“It’s fine. I was used to it, I mean… But… I’m glad she’s being better to the rest of the class these past days, though” Marinette looked at him, with a knowing smile before remembering who she was talking to and getting red.

“Yeah, she has been doing a lot better with the rest and I think they have started to appreciate it” Adrien smiled “I think now she only huffs whenever Lila says something or starts being… way too nice to me.”

“Gee, I wonder why…” Marinette said in a low voice, though Adrien laughed at that and Marinette’s blush got worse. She hadn’t intended on him to hear her “Sorry…” she murmured against her breath.

“It’s okay, Marinette. I did understand already that you don’t like liars a lot. Believe me when I say that we’re on the same page”

“And here we are, doing lies…” she huffed a bit “We already told yesterday to this headmaster about our teacher and gave him the letter we had ‘received’ from our school and we have another lie if they receive some message about the other students. It’s just so… frustrating.”

“I hate it as much, but I think we all agree that we don’t want our memory wiped out. Despite the thing that they look like a comprehensive bunch of wizards, I would prefer not to risk my head.”

Marinette laughed a little at that and smiled just a little, her heart busy doing flip outs inside. Just when she thought she couldn’t love that boy any more…

The potion was ready in a few minutes, so they decided to save it in a vial and cleaned everything with their wands.

“So now that we have free time, is there something you were going to do?” Adrien asked her.

“N-not really… I mean, I could sketch some… But, we can go out to the yard?” she tried to say it as slowly as possible just in order not to mess up.

“Yeah, I’ve heard they had a pretty good lake and I have yet to see it. Let’s go.” Adrien got up, enthusiastic, and took Marinette out of the common room with him.

They took around six minutes to go down and another minute before they found the Great Lake. There wasn’t a lot of people outside near there: Some Slytherin students near a tree and Lila and Chloé arguing. Marinette frowned and untangled herself from Adrien, going towards them. Getting a bit closer, she saw that they were fighting over a yellow teddy bear she recognized in a second.

Lila seemed to be making snarky remarks about it and smirking profusely, while Chloé seemed to be huffing and trying not to cry, her face fully red (from fury or from about to cry, Marinette wasn’t sure). Marinette shook her head, going towards them in order to stop the fighting, seeing as the teddy bear was pulled from one to the other. For a second, Lila snapped it out of Chloé’s hands.

“So you’re five and need this ugly thing in the end! What are you going to do without it? Call your daddy? Tell the other students? No one will believe you, seeing how ‘nice’ you have been usually” she threw the teddy towards the lake and Marinette widened her eyes when this one ended in the water “See if you can call your daddy to recover it or punish me.” she laughed and left the scene before Marinette could reach her.

Chloé was trembling at her side, her face fully red and some tears escaping her eyes, looking more to her teddy bear than to Lila. Marinette bit her lip for a second, before deciding to put a hand in her shoulder. Adrien was behind her in a second and put his hand on the other shoulder.

“Are… are you okay?” Marinette asked “She was being pretty nasty.”

Chloé cleaned herself with her other arm “Why does that matter? She’s right…”

“She wasn’t, Chloé.” Adrien stated “She was just being hurtful and horrible to you.”

Chloé looked down and then directed her eyes towards her teddy bear, who was not that far from the coast but still far from her reach.

“Well, she’s right that if I would say something, nobody would believe me.” she huffed.

“We do, Chloé” Marinette said, comfortingly “Now… Let’s see if we can have that teddy bear back.”

“Probably it’s ruined from all the pulling and the water, anyway.” Chloé sniffed.

“I think that there might be a possibility of fix it, don’t you think, Marinette?”

“Completely” she smiled.

“See? Everything will be fine” Adrien patted her shoulder and pull out his wand “Accio Teddy bear.” The teddy bear flew out of the water and landed in Adrien’s hand. “Huh. I didn’t know the spell would work that well… Last time I tried to do that, I had several problems doing it for some reason…” He gave a few turns to it, looking everywhere “Mhmm… The right leg and the head might need a few stitches and we might need to clean it because it smells pretty bad but apart from that, I think he’s okay.”

Marinette took it carefully in her hands and gave some turns to it and nodded to herself.

“I think I can fix it and we can send it to the laundry later to clean it.” Marinette proposed and looked up to Chloé, biting her lip “Can… Do you mind if I take it and fix it in my common room? Once I finished, I will send it to the laundry and probably you will have it tomorrow… If you don’t mind.”

Chloé looked at her, surprised, some tears still running down her face “... I… you can take him, I guess…” she made a long pause, before looking up again “Thank you, Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette smiled “You’re welcome” She then looked to Adrien briefly “You should maybe take her to drink some chocolate or something.”

“That I’ll do, thanks, Marinette” he smiled and grabbed Chloé by her shoulder towards the castle “Come on, Chloé. We’ll ask some teacher if we can take some tea or chocolate, okay?”

Marinette saw her nodding, but she decided to direct herself towards the common room again in search of her sewing materials. She didn’t have a machine here, but looking briefly at the teddy bear at her hands, she knew that she would be able to manage without it anyway. She took out her materials and started fixing it little by little in the common room since there wasn’t a lot of people there and she could work peacefully in front of the fireplace.

“That was very nice of you, Marinette” Tikki whispered near her jacket and Marinette smiled at her “I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks.” she whispered back.

She kept up with the work on fixing first the leg, since it was easier and then went for the head, going slowly on it to stitch it good. The sun had hidden a long time ago, so she was going slower since she only had the fireplace and some candles there as light and it was getting tiring. She was able to finish just when Adrien appeared from the portrait.

“You’re still working?” he asked, a bit worried “It’s dinner time already.”

“I… just finished.” she blushed a bit “I’ll go first to the laundry and then I’ll go to have dinner. I’ll be back in no time.”

“Okay.” he said.

“How is she?” Marinette asked him before leaving.

“Still sulking, which is usual considering is Chloé… But she’s doing better, I think” he sighed a bit “Thanks a lot for your help, Marinette. I know…”

“It’s in the past” she shook her head, interrupting him “And I hate the idea of Lila taking advantage of that so she can make her life miserable. Sure Chloé has done to us a lot of stuff, but that doesn’t mean she deserves the same treatment.”

“You’re a good friend, Marinette.” he smiled and patted her in the shoulder “I’ll see you later at the table.”

“Yeah…” she let out a dreamy face.

When the place was without any soul, her kwami got out.

“Marinette… Marinette, wake up! You need to take out that teddy bear to the laundry and go to have dinner.”

“Ah, yes, true… Come on, let’s go, Tikki!”

Tikki shook her head, getting inside Marinette’s jacket, and heard how she went down the stairs towards the laundry.

◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢ ◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢

_Some weeks ago…_

Gabriel stood in front of the chimney, in his hand the pot with some weird powder and his eyes following the figure of Anne and sighed when she disappeared. Now, how the hell was he supposed to turn off that fire?

‘Well, I have a bathroom near. If I’m lucky, I could use the water there and turn it off’ he thought quickly.

He went towards it, enter the bathroom, saw a little bucket, he filled it with water and brought it down the chimney. He quickly dried off the chimney with some near old tunics that were in the trash and take a handful of powder and threw it at the chimney. Good thing it did work, because some green flames suddenly lit up and Gabriel took a deep breath.

The woman had said to enter inside once he had thrown the powder, but then again… It looked harmful; the fire.

He put his arm first, testing the heat. Nothing. He put the second. Nada. He then shook his hand and slowly enter inside the green flames. Yeah, not a single thing getting on fire. Weird, but anyway… He was in a hurry.

He looked briefly to the name of the shop which said “Aodach Àlainn”, nodded his head to himself and clearing his throat and closing his eyes, he spoke.

“Diagon Alley”

He was able to hear a ‘poof’ sound and the flames going up for a second before there was only darkness and his body being pulled from all places... He didn’t even move until he noticed himself sliding down and hitting some ground. He opened his eyes promptly. He was in the ground, covered in some ashes, and his glasses dirty.

He took a deep breath, cursing the magic transport muttering to himself, cleaned his glasses as well as he could with his clothes and took a look on where he was. It looked like a book shop, so he got out, not without asking where he could find the bank. Then, he directed his feet towards there.

‘Big indeed’ he thought when seeing the big white building in front of him ‘Let’s get inside, change my money to whatever they use here and get back on the same way because it’s not like I have another way to transport myself that I could perform.’

He got inside the building and went towards the front table at the end. There was only one person speaking on a thick accent in front of him. He crossed his arms as he waited to that person to disappear.

It didn’t take long. He was then in front of what looked like an ugly dwarf who looked at him with disdain. Just great.

“Yes, what do you desire, wizard?”

Gabriel cleared his throat and took out of his wallet some money he had taken “I would wish to change this part of the money.”

“You are from Europe, I guess?” the weird being looked at the money taken “Muggle money? How have you traveled here I wonder?”

“By plane” Gabriel replied in a cold tone.

“Hmm, well I’m not judging.” he gave him back the money “Go to table thirteen. I already sent the message.”

“Good.”

Gabriel took his money and went towards the table he had been sent to. A creature of the same type than the one before but different took his money from his hands, pulled a machine out, and started putting coins inside a bag. Gold ones, silver, bronze…

“There you go. You have a leaflet at your right if you need to keep yourself informed on how much is in your country and etcetera. If you need to change back when you go back to your country, you come here to this table immediately. I should be able to remember your face.”

“Understood” Gabriel decided to say, taking the bag and a leaflet with him “... Good day then.”

“Good day, indeed.”

He got out of the bank and went towards the book shop he had appeared to. He asked the attendant if he could use the chimney, to what this one retorted that with one sickle, he could. Gabriel huffed a little, but took out (after looking at the leaflet a bit) a silver coin and let it out in the table. The man took out then a pot filled with that powder. He repeated the action he had done earlier, the guy saving the pot when he took a handful, put himself in the chimney and recited the place where he was going to.

“Aodach Àlainn” he tried to pronounce.

And again, disappeared in a flash and fell into another chimney. Gabriel coughed and got up of the ground, cleaning his glasses again. This was starting to get tired. He hoped he didn’t have to travel like that until he had a runaway plan or something similar.

He looked up and guessed he wasn’t in the shop because he had ended in a bar. Just great.

‘Damn the Scottish pronunciation of stuff’ he thought ‘Let’s go to the shop.’

He asked a random person where the shop was and then went inside the shop, huffing all the way and complaining about magic and anything related to ashes. He didn’t want to go near a chimney again if he could help it.

He went towards his studio and sat at his chair, leaving the bag of money on his table, really tired.

“I’m starting to hate magic…” he whispered to himself “At least, we already know that they use sticks to perform magic.”

“Well, that’s good in some way.” Nooroo said slowly “We need to find some stick, then.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow to that, but got up nonetheless “Let’s go, then. There’s a near forest; that should work. But I don’t know how good can a stick will make us more wizards.”

“... I can get in it some of my magic. A spark. That would make it magical. But, being the only one, I don’t know how long it will stay there if you use it too much.”

“Let’s not use it a lot and have it only for appearances, then.” Gabriel decided “I don’t want more problems than I already have.”

 

**& && Does anyone around here knows if the place of the Scottish shop is incorrect in some way? I was trying to call it Beautiful Robes (I know, very original xD), but this is a translation from Google and I don't trust it really much when it comes to this hhahaha**

**Anyway, I know we're still without action, we'll have it soon... I trying to give you all as much info as possible on all fronts, not only about the characters but their personalities and some insights... So maybe it's coming a bit slow, but yeah... I'm trying it to make it as interesting as possible and as quick as I can just to not bore you to death xD**

**As always, reviews, follows, favs, etc are very welcome as well as constructive criticism.**

**Have a nice day everyone and we'll see each other in another two weeks ^^ &&&**


	4. Chapter 4

**「CHAPTER 4」**

Madame Bustier couldn’t forgive herself for what had happened. She had lost her whole class, believing a minute wouldn’t make too much of a difference, and when going back to where she had left them, she had almost died of a heart attack.

In the beginning, the high school could have taken it as a possible mistake from another English school, but one week had almost passed and they hadn’t received any message of where their students were. So now, obviously, parents were panicking and things were getting out of hand, of course. The only solution they had now: The police.

**◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢ ◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢**

_A few days ago…_

Gabriel had passed already a week and a half either trying to design or helping. In two occasions he had possessed two persons in two places when they had gone to Diagon Alley for supplies, having already researched that the street was closed to those places. It wasn’t like he could have gotten the miraculous around there: He was mostly bored, wanted some ideas or he simply wanted to know how far he could go with it. He wouldn’t hold their transformations for long though; just for enough mayhem and some commotion on the normal world.

With the last designs of Anne already done and most of his still to be finished, he wished he would have a larger library to research more about this magic world. He had already looked over all the books that Anne had and he had already been three times to the small library that village had and… He needed more. Especially if he wanted to go back home one of these days.

He went towards Anne’s studio and knock twice before opening the door. Having seen their clothes, he had chosen since day one to wear his tuxedo. It had been weirder enough to explain why he was wearing normal ‘muggle’ clothes.

“Wanted something, Gabriel?” Anne smiled to him briefly, looking at the trousers again.

“Yes… Is there some larger library? Like, if not here, maybe a bit closer than Diagon Alley…” he asked.

“Well, the closest is in Hogwarts school. I guess you could use our owl to ask permission and see if they would let you enter inside for research purposes”

“I’ll do that… Thank you.”

“Yeah, don’t worry. As long as you come with good designs, it’s okay. The last one I saw you working on looked pretty good.”

“I’m glad you’re liking it” he raised an eyebrow a little, but let it drop “Then, I’ll send a message to this school if you don’t mind.”

He went towards where Anne kept her brown owl, he took a parchment and used the quill with the ink to write a quick note on having permission to use from time to time the library of the school for research purposes on history (not a lie, anyway) and fashion on Britain, since he was working in that damn shop (he didn’t actually put that, but he wouldn’t have minded). He opened the jail when he finished putting on the envelope and putting the stamp of the shop and gave it to the owl after reaching the destination.

“Go to that Hogwarts school and give it to the headmaster or someone similar of the same power.” He opened the window and watched it fly away with the envelope in its legs “I hope that type of birds are smart” he commented raising an eyebrow a little.

Luckily for him, on Saturday afternoon, the owl came back with an envelope at its legs and Anne let it enter, calling him on the process.

The letter said that there would be no problem for him to enter the library and that they had already advised their attendant. They also had included a special card, since he had included his name.

‘Well, tomorrow I could go there around nine in the morning. Enough time to research a bit and come back to eat, I hope’ he thought.

**◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢ ◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢**

Chloé was happy when she received from an elf of the laundry her teddy bear back before breakfast started. She murmured a little thank you and took him with her, going upstairs towards the Great Hall, where she always met with Sabrina.

“Chloé!” she heard and turned to look at her friend “Good morning! Thanks for waiting for me!”

Chloé huffed at that and gave it no importance “Can we go in already? I want to eat something good as soon as possible.”

“Yeah, sure” she nodded, then she noticed her teddy bear and looked at her again “Ehm… What are you doing… with him?”

“That stupid Lila girl thought it was fun to prank me yesterday and I sleep in the same room than her… I’m not letting her have him again” she clenched her hand against her teddy bear.

Sabrina didn’t say anything but gave her a little smile to support her. They ate their breakfast just talking about some of the homework and some teachers when they saw Adrien, Nino, Alya and Marinette entering inside, this last one yawning a bit.

“Hey!” she tried to call them.

Adrien turned the first and smiled a little, making his way to the table where she was sitting. He was followed first by Marinette and the other two followed after.

“Hey, Chloé. Are you doing better?” he asked, sitting next to her.

“Well, hardly. I need to find a place where I can hide him so I don’t have to deal with that again and I’m still pissed at her” she crossed her arms “But… better… And, thanks again, Dupain-Cheng. For fixing him.”

“Yeah, no problem” this one said, sitting in front of her.

“Did we miss something yesterday that you haven’t told me yet, girl?” Alya raised an eyebrow looking between Chloé and her best friend.

“That Lila girl thought it would be funny to throw my teddy bear to the lake, after fighting over it.” Chloé stated before Marinette could say a word.

“Lila? That seems unlike her” Alya said “She’s so nice to everyone…”

“Yeah, well, she was nice enough to throw it on the lake.” Chloé huffed “I mean, she could have tried to burn it, so…”

“No cool. That’s too creepy.” Nino intervened.

“I’m not here to listen how gullible you are. I don’t want to hear it. I just want to hide my teddy bear. And maybe make her pay for doing that.” Chloé continued eating.

“Wow, yeah, sounds just like you” Alya stated “I wonder what did you do to have that thing on your hair… Let’s go, guys.”

Nino got up with her, but Adrien didn’t move from his spot and Marinette was looking uncomfortably to both sides.

“Seriously?” she said.

“I’m… just checking out a bit, okay, Alya?” Marinette tried hard to smile “I’ll go to the table in a minute.”

“Suit yourself, girl. I’ll save your sit and some stuff of the breakfast.”

“Thanks” she smiled and when Alya and Nino were both gone, she sighed “I’m sorry about them. I know it can be horrible and you don’t deserve that, after what you have been doing this week…”

Chloé shrugged; Adrien still having a hand on her shoulder, patting her and squeezing a bit, trying to cheer her.

“We will find a way, Chloé. Don’t worry.” Adrien encouraged.

“Thank you. Both of you. You’ve been too nice to me and I…” Chloé looked down and Marinette reached to her hand.

“It’s okay, Chloé. We saw what happened and we already knew Lila can be… a difficult person. If anything happens, you have us if you need it.”

“Exactly, Chloé. We’ve been friends since forever and this is what friends are for.” Adrien nodded “Well see ourselves through the day later, okay?”

He squeezed her shoulder one last time, before going towards the Gryffindor table followed by Marinette.

“And by the way, Chloé…” Marinette stopped for a second, looking at her “You do deserve that in your hair… You’re a good superhero.” Chloé nodded to that, with a thanking smile.

Later, Marinette went down the stairs to the library and met with the rest at their usual table of the library. They went on with the homework assigned for the week together, taking turns on it, finding their own words, and researching on some books. They could hear some more students entering or getting out.

Marinette shook her head as she struggled with her Astronomy homework, and went to get up, saying she needed to find some book around for this thing. She went to several corridors, before seeing her section up, above the history books. She sighed, climbed the stairs, looked for a book about the planets, took two with her and went down, turning in her heels to go back to her table, bumping into someone, books falling.

“I-I’m so so terribly sorry” she bent down to take up her books “I’m such a clutz, I’m really sorry.”

“Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?”

“Yes…?” she got up and when she saw the person in front of her, she almost let the books drop again. She opened her mouth “M-Monsieur Agreste?”

“What are you doing here?” they both asked at the same time.

Marinette saw his stern look just after they had done that, and gulped “It’s… a long story, Monsieur. You do know we had an exchange program with a school in London… right?” she said.

“I’m aware of that” he responded and touched the bridge of his nose with his fingers “Let me guess, this school thought you were the students they were expecting and now you can’t just tell them they got it wrong because they’re a bunch of who-knows what type of wizards.”

“Ah, yes… How did you guess?”

“It happened something similar to me” he huffed “I was convinced to travel to London to work with some company from there and here I am…”

Marinette seemed to blink a few times before deciding to open her mouth again “But, have you not had troubles with… you know, magic? They have this type of wands…”

“I saw them” he interrupted “Good thing on being a designer, I prefer my hands to do that job and it has bought me some annoying explanations. Though I do have with me a stick just in case… What about you? You’re in a magical school, after all.”

“Chloé has her jewel and her… well, the being that goes around with her made us some wands.” she explained.

“That sounds like a hard job.” he raised an eyebrow.

Marinette shrugged at that, not knowing what to say. “What are you doing in Hogwarts, Monsieur Agreste?” she asked, furrowing.

“Research, obviously. It’s not like I want to stay here in this magical world forever and I don’t know if the façade will keep up that long” he crossed his arms “Is… Adrien around?”

“Yeah” she nodded “Come with me. Take what you want from there. We probably need to sit for this.”

Gabriel hated people bossing him around, but he had to agree with her, so he went to the history section, took three books that called his attention, and followed her. They both reached a table that was occupied by Alya, Nino, Adrien, Chloé, Sabrina, Mylène and Ivan. They were concentrated on their tasks at hand and only looked up when they heard Marinette leaving her books on her seat next to Alya. When they also saw Gabriel, they all looked shocked.

“Father?” Adrien had opened his eyes so much in surprise that Gabriel was almost afraid they would come out “What are you doing here?!”

Gabriel seemed to sigh before sitting on a chair and cleared his throat, explaining how he had appeared on the magical world and where he was staying for the moment. That seemed to encourage Mylène to open her mouth and explaining how had they got themselves here, telling also about Madame Bustier and they having to lie to avoid having their mind wiped out, as Nino commented.

“It would be good to make you a wand, though, father” Adrien commented “I mean, they could get suspicious.”

“I haven’t brought my ‘stick’ here” Gabriel said “Maybe next Sunday.”

“I did save a stick just in case” Alya interjected “If your kwami agrees, Chloé, it would be better for all of us… Having an adult at our side would be simpler, no?”

“Yeah, we could make better plans” Adrien agreed, happy and Gabriel had to bite his tongue to not huff “What do you think, father?”

“... I have no complains if this… being agrees.”

Chloé seemed to look from left to right, watching that only the French students were around before moving part of her jacket to a side and a bright yellow thing with three curved black stripes in her head came out.

“What do you think, Pollen?” Chloé whispered to her.

“I expect to have some treats back at least” she huffed a bit “I’ve been putting with making too many wands already. Some gratitude would be appreciated.”

“I can take you to the kitchens later” Chloé shrugged at that.

“Fine, then. Give me the stick so I can put some magic on it.” she asked Alya.

Alya pulled it out from her bag and gave it to the small kwami, who sighed and let out a spark of her palm to put it inside the stick, who glowed a bit before it started disappearing again.

“I would suggest not to use it a lot” the kwami directed herself to Gabriel with a hard look and gave it to him, a bit hesitant “I’m not going to recharge it if possible.”

“I’ll keep it in mind, thank you.” And he took the wand with him “I’m going to investigate these books in my studio back at that damn village. You know where to find me. Have a good day, everyone.” He got up from the table, books in hand, and walked out of the library.

“Your dad is still as cold and hard as always” Nino commented once he was out of sight.

“I guess that’s a good thing” Adrien sighed “If he was any different, I would worry a bit more”

“Yeah, true… Well, we should keep with our work and ouch!” Nino winced a bit and almost sent a hard look to his own jacket.

“Are you okay, Nino?” Adrien asked, concerned.

“Yeah, yeah… I just forgot some stuff in my common room” he scratched his head and took Alya’s arm for a second “Would you mind coming with me?”

“... Sure” she said, getting up and looked to everyone “We’ll be back later, okay?”

Both of them got out of the library, passed some students and went near a corner were no portrait, ghost or student was close by.

“What’s up?” Alya asked him.

“Ask the little dude here. He pinched me” Nino crossed his arms, looking to Wayzz.

“I’m sorry about that, but we need to speak about something rather urgently” Wayzz fidgeted “I noted a dark aura around that Gabriel Agreste.”

“Well, no wonder… He’s a pretty dark man” Nino huffed.

“I don’t think Wayzz means it in that way” Trixx said getting out of Alya’s bag at her right.

“Then?” Alya asked.

“I only have noted that dark aura once and it was when Hawkmoth first transformed” Wayzz said.

“You think he is Hawkmoth?” she asked “But he was possessed once, was he not?”

“That’s what keeps me thinking that something is weird about all of this.” Wayzz commented “I don’t trust him and we already know that Hawkmoth has been here for a longer time than us.”

“And Adrien’s dad has been here for almost two weeks” Nino bit his lip “We still have no real proof, though.”

“We shouldn’t forget about Lila either” Trixx commented “She has already worked for him three times and has left quite explicit that she wants to destroy Ladybug.”

“But Lila is…” Alya was about to say.

“A really bad liar” Trixx interrupted “I should know someone that uses my own stuff for her own achievements. Just keep your eyes open, trust me.” He then looked to Wayzz “We kwamis are going to have a talk tonight about this and I know who is not going to like this not even one bit.”

**◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢ ◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢**

_That night, somewhere outside of the castle, far from prying eyes…_

“No. Absolutely not.”

“I knew she would say no.” Trixx sighed “Seriously, Tikki…”

“They aren’t ready! And we’re not even sure if he’s Hawkmoth, Trixx” she pointed out.

“Wayzz has made clear that he noticed that dark aura when Gabriel was there, though” Pollen said “There are not a lot of things that could be causing that…”

“I have said that but, we know nothing yet” Wayzz commented “We should investigate a little further before deciding if it’s time for them to know their identities or not.”

“Though I would prefer of them to be revealed to one another,” Plagg said containing a yawn “Hawkmoth is quite powerful and smart… If he is Gabriel Agreste, believe me, we’ll need to be extra careful…”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Tikki nodded.

“How would you know that?” Pollen raised an eyebrow.

“We have fought him once and protected him on another occasion so…” Plagg didn’t elaborate, but the others didn’t pressure the issue “We should go to our respective owners already. It’s late, I’ve traveled and I want to sleep.”

The rest of them had to agree with that and went carefully to their respective owners, avoiding as much as possible ghosts, pictures and anything of the like.

“I’m half hoping that he’s not Hawkmoth” Plagg commented once it was only Tikki and him “I mean, the kid already has it hard as it is…”

“We can only wait until we see him again, Plagg. I can’t say that my charge and I didn’t suspect already once, being so secretive and having that book, but… He was possessed and it shouldn’t be possible, right?”

“No, he can’t affect himself with his own powers” Plagg shook his head “It’s meant for it to be used for the rest, not yourself…” he sighed, a bit sad “This is like the fourth time he ends with a bad guy using him, though. It’s funny that I’m supposed to be the kwami of bad luck when he has ended more times than I have at evil hands.”

“Yeah, and I hate that” Tikki sighed “Last time, he was a great help to us. Now…” she huffed, but shook her head “Let’s go to sleep.”

** &&& So, some things I want to comment... I know the POV of Bustier is quite little (next one sadly will also be short), but you'll see more in maybe the sixth chapter... It's kind of a way of me to say that I haven't forgotten about her and their French school ^^" and because I also don't want to give too much info... Yet. **

**As you can see, things are getting even more complicated and... You know what? They're going to get even worse for all of them (Yes, even for Gabriel xD).**

**Anyway, next chapter will have: More relationship-building stuff on Hogwarts, a bit of Bustier's POV, some talks with kwamis (more drama yeii), Gabriel's POV, and one of our heroes sending a letter to our great guardian (try to guess who :) hahah)**

**That's it, everyone! Hopefully, since Easter is coming and here in Spain we have quite a week to rest, I maybe will have the time to submit next week a new chapter. If not, as always, count two weeks from today ^^**

**Thank you, everyone, for all your love, and have a nice day <3 &&& **


	5. Chapter 5

**「CHAPTER 5」**

Marinette had never seen her kwami fidgeting so much before; the entire day she had seemed worried and even though she knew that she had talked to the other kwamis present there about something important, she didn’t know what was yet. She also wondered if Alya, Chloé, and Nino would know something due to their kwamis, but that seemed unlikely.

And speaking of her best friend… she had been observing Lila too much since lunch. She had frowned a few times, but apart from that, there was not really a lot of reaction. She wanted to ask her, but getting up from her table would not look good at that moment, so she let out a sigh and keep designing while eating at the same time.

“What are you making, Marinette?” Adrien looked over her notebook, whistling “Wow, that seems like a pretty trunk and… difficult… What is it for?”

Marinette had gotten so red from Adrien’s comment that she seemed to have trouble rewiring her brain again, but then she cleared her throat.

“It’s… for Chloé. We all have… trunks. And… She wants to… save her teddy bear. So, I… was making… like a little trap” she went on slowly, so red that it hurt “In case someone tries to take something from there, it will close… and it won’t let you out… Unless you have the key.”

“That’s impressive, Marinette” he smiled “And very nice of you.”

“Actually I something made similar with my diary. I mean, I made something like that” she huffed.

“Well, still impressive. I’m sure Chloé will like it.” Adrien patted her shoulder “Besides, she has been carrying him inside her bag all day and she told me that it was getting annoying somehow.” 

“Well, later I think I will be able to fix the trunk she has and voilà. One problem out of the table.” she said with a little smirk, then realized that she had said a full sentence without stammering and got red a second later.

“I think we’re getting better at your shyness towards me” he laughed wholeheartedly “If I knew this was the solution, I would have talked mew-re to you.”

Marinette blinked once. Twice; then smiled a little “Did you just make a cat pun? That one was quite bad.”

“It’s not, it’s pawsitively awesome.” he winked at her.

She laughed a little “Please, no. It’s already bad that Chat Noir makes them.”

“Ha, ha. Okay” he smiled “I’ll let you go, but I got what I wanted.”

“Which was…?”

“To make you relax more, of course” he smirked a bit and then got up “Well, I have to go to class of Ancient Runes. We’ll see each other later.”

Marinette nodded at that and waved goodbye to him, smiling a lot and butterflies on her stomach. How much could she love the boy, she wondered?

A few classes after, she was in the yard working quickly in Chloé’s trunk. She had already worked on making function the trap and showed Chloé the trick, explaining to her to never forget her truck key and to always carry it with her. When she finished, she helped Chloé to take her truck down and then went out to leave, saying goodbye to the blond girl.

Pollen peaked out once she was far from there and no one on the corridor was around and commented “She’s a nice girl. Strong sense of justice.” Chloé huffed a bit on that. “You have good friends.”

“She’s not exactly my friend. Well, she has never been” Chloé said to her kwami “I’m grateful that she and Adrien have been helping me on this, but… ehm… Marinette has not exactly been a friend… Until now, I think.”

“You’ve gotten better with yourself and with the people around you, so is normal she has been more grateful to you, my queen” Pollen smiled, encouraging her “You’ve been a better inspiration lately and have come a long way since the first time I met you.”

“Thanks, Pollen” she smiled “That means a lot to me.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear. Now that I’ve gotten my queen better, I wouldn’t mind myself a few treats…” the kwami smirked.

“You got it, Pollen!” Chloé smiled.

She went inside the common room of Slytherin with her truck in her hands and climbed the stairs. Then, she let the truck on the ground, put her teddy bear inside, closed it with the key and put her key inside one of her pockets.

“That should do it” Chloé smiled “Let’s see if that Lila girl tries it again.”

**◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢ ◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢**

Madame Bustier knew that the best she could do was to remain calm. But, how could she, when the British police didn’t seem to know the whereabouts of her students? They had looked in every school of London, had inspected video cameras on Kings Cross’ Station but nothing seemed to come in the radar and it was not like so many people could disappear from a station in less than five minutes.

To make matters worse, the people that had taken her students wasn’t appearing in any type of way and no school had reported any of the French students missing, which made it look like more and more a kidnapping than anything. And that scared her to death.

**◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢ ◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢**

If Alya was being honest with herself, Lila seemed like a nice girl, from what she had gathered. But then again, she had seen her interact with Chloé once before leaving the Great Hall and she had seen the look that she had directed to both Adrien and her best friend, so she was starting to doubt the girl’s niceness a bit. However, being that nice and friendly to mostly everyone was a bit of an inconvenience to try to gather something that would tell her Lila was not what she makes people believe.

She sighed. She had to agree with her kwami on this; Lila seemed to be hiding behind some wall or mask and the real Lila was not the one she was showing. Not like she could prove anything yet, but she had to admit that there was something weird to the way she had talked to Chloé or looked to her two friends.

She looked briefly at her kwami. Now that Nino and herself were alone and there were no ghosts around, she could ask him what had happened at night, when the kwamis had talked.

“So…” Alya started looking at Trixx “You’ve talked to Pollen, I guess.”

“We did” Trixx nodded “We haven’t agreed on the matter, mostly because Wayzz thinks it’s too soon to say if he’s Hawkmoth or not…”

“Yes,” this one intervened coming out “We don’t want to compromise everything this soon yet until we have better proof or I’m a bit more sure about it.”

“I guess it sounds reasonable” Nino shrugged “But we have no idea when we’ll see him next, though.”

Trixx seemed to shrug at that and murmured something against his breath, earning a look from Wayzz. The fox kwami seemed to not even care, stick out his tongue and got inside Alya’s jacket.

“It seems like our kwamis are already best friends.” Nino smiled a little.

Alya laughed at that but shook her head anyway. She might well go back to her investigation on Lila since she had nothing better to do and she had noticed already from what she had gathered about Gabriel that there was not even a proof that he was Hawkmoth. Even less with him being attacked once with Simon Says and another one having being possessed by an akuma. It seemed quite unlikely to be infected by their own miraculous and Trixx and Wayzz seemed to agree on that, so… Why Wayzz had noted a dark aura around him? Surely it had an explanation… He didn’t seem like a person who had a lot of time but then again, who knew?

On the other hand, Marinette and Adrien, respectively on their own rooms and far from one another, had been trying to talk to their kwamis since they had been looking quite worried all day. However, neither Adrien nor Marinette were able to know what they had talked about and the kwamis refused to elaborate, saying that it was rather soon for the moment and that they had to discuss it a little bit more because it was an important thing that it would not be reversible later. In the end, both teenagers let them go with it, trusting that they would confide in them with whatever it was when the time came.

“I don’t know why can’t you tell me anything, Plagg” Adrien huffed “It won’t hurt me, right?”

“If I would say what was the topic of the conversation, you would ask why we were discussing it at all” he replied easily “Besides, kid, it’s better this way. We haven’t reached a conclusion on it. There are still things we need to think about before telling you anything.”

“Is it something that I should worry about?” he asked “You look rather more serious than usual…”

“... It’s difficult to say, Adrien” he responded, looking away “I can’t say without giving up some information and they would kick my ass if they knew I broke the rules again.”

Adrien laughed just a little “Not the first time?”

“Not even close” he sighed “But I promised that this time I would keep it to myself and I’m not going to lose my bet.”

Adrien smiled a bit and petted him in the head “It’s okay, Plagg. I understand. But, well, if you reach a conclusion on whatever was your topic, I’m here.”

“Yeah, I know, kid. Thanks.”

Adrien smiled fondly at him, giving him a piece of some cheese that the elves had given to him the last time he had been in the kitchen. The cheese was not camembert, but Plagg hadn’t complained much about it, so Adrien guessed that it was either good enough or he knew it was not time to complain much about food.

Despite Plagg being a bit of a glutton, he knew how to be responsible and serious in some stuff and Adrien knew that he had him if he ever needed something. After all, it was not like he had a lot of company around.

Part of him wondered why only Chloé and himself had been sent to this mission on trying to bring back Hawkmoth to Paris. Wasn’t Ladybug the one that purified akumas? Then again, maybe it had to do with the thing that Master Fu knew that only their school was going to be sent to London and he was taking advantage of that. That probably meant that the other people who wore the miraculous were from different schools, right? It could also be that they were around and he didn’t know about it, since he didn’t know the identities of anyone, except for his friend.

“How many people can be Ladybug, though?” he asked to himself “If they are in my class… We already know Chloé is Queen Bee and is obviously not her… Alya was akumatized, as well as Juleka, Mylène, Lila… Now that I think about it, I don’t remember Marinette being akumatized… But then again, she’s always so positive, it’s difficult to think her being akumatized.”

“What are you talking to yourself?” Plagg raised an eyebrow.

“Just thinking about my Lady” he answered and Plagg groaned “Not in the way you’re thinking… I was just thinking that it was weird that the master hasn’t sent her here, don’t you think? She’s the one that purifies akumas.”

“Maybe Master Fu thought it would be enough with two” he shrugged “We only have to lure him back to Paris, anyway.”

“It seems unlike him, though” Adrien huffed “But maybe you’re right, Plagg.” he smiled for a second “I hope we can get out of here somehow if Hawkmoth decides to attack anyway. And we need to find a way to know about what is happening in Paris somehow. Maybe use the owls that they have to send a message to Master Fu in case there are updates or Hawkmoth has come back somehow. Since we’ve been here, he hasn’t attacked again… It’s strange coming from him.”

“Well, I think it’s a good idea to maintain correspondence with Master Fu just in case… I mostly hope that we will keep ourselves out of possible troubles.”

Adrien petted him in the head, telling him not to worry and that he was sure everyone would be careful and he went to his bed. It was time to sleep after all.

**◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢ ◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢**

After he had reached the village again after leaving the library, he had given the new wand to Nooroo so he would put his magic there with the one of the bee kwami, which would make the magic last more. After that, he had tried to open the books and looked for stuff that would help him on either the fashion or to escape from that world, but… He had been already trying to read them for hours, all the time going back to what had happened through the day, not even concentrating one bit on the task at hand.

Gabriel sighed. He was a bit concerned about the miraculous Chloé Bourgeois was obviously carrying around. It seemed quite unlikely that their possible guardian would send just a kid to stop him, plus the kwami had done a great number of wands alone and that seemed quite unlikely. Was it possible that there were more miraculous? Then again, he didn’t know their guardian, so it was too soon to talk but, there was no way she could stop his akumas since only Ladybug could purify them.

He looked up for a second, observing that he was alone in his studio, before speaking up “Nooroo.”

His kwami got out for a second, then floated in front of him “Y-yes, master?”

“How many chances are there for their guardian to have sent only one person?” he asked.

“... Not many” he answered honestly “They know already how to stop akumas, do they not?”

“Yes, that’s what I thought” he crossed his arms “So either Ladybug is around London or she’s between the students from Adrien’s school. I wonder which one we should check first…”

“Haven’t all the students been victims?” Nooroo mentioned “It sounds almost impossible…”

“Well, I can’t remember all my akumas by memory, but we are going to figure it out anyway.” Gabriel shrugged a bit “If it’s one student of that school, we will know one way or the other.”

Nooroo seemed like he wanted to say something, but closed his mouth just a second later.

“Did you know wizards, or whatever they are, existed?” Gabriel asked, just a bit curious.

“… Kind of?” Nooroo looked the other way “They used to exist within the non-magical people before and there were quite a couple of them that dealt with… another type of arts of magic that were dangerous.”

“Dark magic, you mean.”

“... Yes. There were some that turned to use their powers in other ways and we were woken three times at least to put a balance on the world.” he explained “We had it difficult twice.”

“How so?”

Nooroo seemed to doubt for a second, fidgeting with himself. The stern look that Gabriel sent his way made him tremble entirely. “Well, the ones of Egypt tried to use necromancy and it was difficult to fight them if they were… making death bodies come back to life…” he looked anywhere except at him “And… Well, the Crusades… A religious person had gotten me…”

“Ah, so he used your powers in a similar way I’m doing, but to try to fight the wizards” he seemed to smirk a little. Nooroo resorted to just shrug, looking uncomfortable “...It makes me wonder if we will find something in that library about the miraculous, though. If they had encountered you three times at least, there must be something that was saved or passed by.”

Nooroo didn’t comment on that, but Gabriel didn’t even care about it. He still had to think about making an akuma somewhere and try to figure out if Ladybug was around or not. She would not resist; she would not let people suffer if she could help it.

“Mhmm… Well, I guess we’ll have to travel to that Diagon Alley one day at the afternoon.” he smiled, talking to himself “If she’s in London, she’ll be quite soon enough. If she’s further, she’ll be somehow late, meaning she is in Adrien’s class, most likely. And if she doesn’t appear that either means that she is not in London or she’s between the students that are in Adrien’s class and couldn’t come. Well, it will be fun.”

Nooroo somehow wished that his master wasn’t that smart.

**◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢ ◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢**

It was Wednesday and now that he was free, he was going to the Owlery, telling the rest of his class that he was going to just do a few more rounds to the castle and familiarize himself with it because it was incredibly enormous, it was easy to get lost, and the moving stairs didn’t help at all. He had gotten away with that (even though it wasn’t a lie, anyway), but Adrien promised to himself to make it up for it.

Once he reached the place, he let out a sigh. No one seemed to be there and Plagg took that as an opportunity to come out. “What have you written to him?” he asked Adrien “You know, with the supposedly high security…”

“Don’t worry, Plagg. I thought about that too when writing it, though it hasn’t been easy.” Adrien shrugged “And… I’m half praying that, if I get an answer from him, it will come when I’m alone because… it would be weird to get a letter from someone when talking about this.”

“I can imagine.”

Adrien smiled wholeheartedly and opened the parchment so Plagg could read it easily.

“Here you go.”

_Dear Mr.Chang,_

_I’m sorry in advance for anything the bird may do when it’ll come to you. We had serious difficulties when arriving in London and later to the school that was supposed to receive us. And also, you know how magic schools can be. Though professors and students have been nice about all of our problems and we have been quite quick in catching up on mostly everything._

_By the way, I didn’t know Chloé was going to take Chinese classes with you because I saw her with the Chinese pin we have as our logo. I was wondering if I would have more classmates; I would love to share my knowledge with more people too, so let me know when you can._

_Despite this, we have not encountered many problems and even though the news said HE would be here, we haven’t heard of him yet. Maybe he has gone back?_

_One thing has been funny though: Apparently, my dad is here in a near shop (well, he’s in the nearest village to be precise). I almost thought he would work in a different one, but apparently, there had been some changes I wasn’t aware of._

_He visited us past this weekend (last one of September, just in case) because he was searching for inspiration on books for his designs. I hope he won’t have a lot of trouble, but we did help him for the moment._

_I’m still a bit shocked about how different they are from us: I don’t know if you’ve been to London, but they are so peculiar around here._

_Anyway, write to me as soon as possible. You’re the best source of information that I know and some stuff still escapes our mind, so it would be very grateful._

_Thank you so much in advance._

_Kind regards,_

_Adrien._

“Wow, not bad, kid. Not bad at all.” Plagg whistled, a bit impressed.

“Thanks, Plagg” he smiled “Now, come on, we need to send this to Paris. I hope we’ll have our answer soon.”

He tied the letter to one of the owls after putting the direction Master Fu had given him once, though he put Mr.Chang; he explained to the owl like three times to deliver that letter to a person call Master Fu even though in the letter said Mr.Chang and watched the owl flew away, praying it would reach its destination. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**& && So, I know that I should have published yesterday, but I've been quite busy with all my works around and... Yeah... **

**Anyway, I know it's going a bit slow (it's called plot development and character building for when the bomb drops xD) but this time I will be able to publish next week the sixth chapter where we'll see more of Madame Bustier (just a little longer), a new POV that's going to turn everything into chaos and more building stuff. On the seventh chapter we will finally have an akuma, which technically when I began this story, it was going to be the eighth.  Lucky for you, I want to move things faster despite me liking to build the plot slowly hahahah**

**Anyway, I hope you guys have liked it, please follow, fav, kudos, reviews and whatever you want... I'm sorry some things are non-canon, but... My story, my rules and yeah... Thank you so much everyone for reading and always encourage me :) You're the best!**

**Have a lovely week! &&&**


	6. Chapter 6

**「CHAPTER 6」**

Since Gabriel had a bit of free time, he decided to get out, went to a close bar to ask for some sandwiches as brunch, gave his thanks and went towards where the carriages for traveling were. For the other times, he had been using that type of carriages from traveling towards there and later, on coming back, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts would lend him a ride in one of the carriages that belonged to the school. The man there, good thing, already knew him and he greeted him cheerfully, accepted quickly the money and prompted him into one of the carriages.

The journey to Hogwarts took at least one hour and a half approximately and since the weather seemed to be quite nice, that was most possibly the outcome; so if he was lucky (funny thing thinking that), he would arrive at the school around 11:15.

Recalling why he was going to the library of that school, he opened his jacket just a bit to give a little look to his kwami, looking over to the man that was driving them. This one was not giving a second look behind, so they were more or less safe if they whispered low enough.

“Do you think we will find something in that library school?” he whispered, troubled “If we found explanations or a translated copy of the book I have at home… I would know how to defeat them most possibly… Maybe I would be able to save Emilie…”

“I don’t know, master.” Nooroo answered truthfully “It would be unlikely of them having a copy of that book. They didn’t trust magicians too much on the temple… Considering the history…”

“The history?” he furrowed his eyebrows.

“Sorry, master, I can’t say too much” he looked away “We have some rules and I can’t break them…”

Gabriel huffed at that, what mostly caught the attention of the man driving. Nooroo hid at his jacket fast and Gabriel did his best to look somewhere else. After a few minutes, he decided to speak again, though in a lower voice.

“It’s in the past and that temple doesn’t exist any longer.” he pointed out.

“... It’s not about that. It’s… a kwami thing.” he fidgeted “I can’t break my oaths.”

“... Fine. We maybe will be able to find something there” he crossed his arms.

When they were close to the school grounds, Gabriel was able to hear the big clock, indicating that it was already 11:15 and he nodded to himself. He was starting to get better on calculating distances and times.

The carriage stopped in front of the door and Gabriel gave his thanks before directing himself to the entrance. Usually, there would be no one to receive him, but this time he found the gamekeeper, another weird old man with a cat with him and what he guessed was a professor (mostly, because of the clothes).

“Ah, good mornin’ Mister Agreste!” the gamekeeper said happily “Glad to see ya again.”

“Good morning… Forgive me but, is there any problem I’m not aware of?” he asked.

“Yesterday, the French students made us aware that they have a dark wizard that may be trying to enter our school, so we have increased the security.” the possible professor answered “Obviously, we would not want any harm to them.”

He was about to roll his eyes and to almost huff at his statement knowing that they were wizards, but Gabriel resorted on just saying a little ‘of course’ and let it go. Despite Gabriel hating this and the fact that he would love to say that he was quite in a hurry, was rich, and more things that he was, he had to get a hold on himself and let them check him around. After looking every part of him and his things, they made him do a simple spell before letting him inside. He preferred not angering them so he just nodded to them and walked inside the castle without a word.

Part of him wondered what the French students have said for that. It was obvious that the only possible ‘dark wizard’ was meant to be Hawkmoth (in other words, him), but he didn’t know what the students have told this school to use that.

In any case, he was in a hurry so he climbed where the library was and once inside, he started to search. He went from one section to other, collecting books about magical objects, oriental lore, lost objects on the years and more things that he was able to find on some shelves.

The number of magical and lost objects was enormous and vast. Most of them were related to old legends and fairy tales that were impossible to assure and only a few of them were objects that had belonged to old families that didn’t have more relatives, who had hidden these objects in places that no one knew in most of the cases or that no one could reach to them without opening a powerful curse. It took him almost two hours to find some old books that called his attention: One of them had a passage about the temple and the other talked about some magical jewels.

“Let’s see if we have found something that I can use or if what appears here I already knew.” he murmured to himself.

He opened first the book that contained a passage of the temple. It contained the possible location on the Tibet since it seemed it wasn’t even clear because the geography had changed around the years, and it had been discovered around the year 600 BC, but it was possible that it was even older, which probably made him the oldest temple constructed in that area. It didn’t say anything on being destroyed, which helped Gabriel on noticing that wizards didn’t know about past events. As he already suspected, the order had been in charge of the jewels (explained there as ‘simple jewels’ which granted ‘special powers’ to the wielder). All jewels were to be distributed to good people who would help to ease some catastrophes or to prevent them, though it did say that, according to the lore, it was used in some occasions for more selfish uses related to the guardian’s temple. According to what the people affirmed around that area, the first use of the jewels was against some emperor of China, who wanted nothing more than power. It seemed that they had lost contact with them for a long time and there was no record of the jewels until Egyptian times, where at least the jewel of Ladybug and the one of the Black Cat came out to fight necromancy even the own wizards didn’t seem to like. After that use, there was a bigger blackout until around the year 1425. Again, the most powerful jewels had been woken up and along with them, it seemed that the turtle jewel and the bee jewel had been around to fight two people in the Inquisition who were wearing the butterfly jewel and the snake jewel respectively. It seemed that the wizards weren’t exactly aware of their powers in most of the cases and just classify them as a bit dangerous in the wrong hands. It also seemed that they were unaware that the jewels were powered by little beings, and he confirmed that when passing to the other book, which had even less information than the other. It looked that they were only aware a little of the jewels; the ones that had more information were obviously the most powerful, but most of that information was something that Gabriel already knew.

He closed the books in such frustration that he called the attention of half of the people that were at the library during that hour.

He hated thinking in that way, but Nooroo had been right. Whatever the wizards knew about the magical jewels was too little and it was not something that he could work with… On the bright side, he had confirmed two stories his kwami had mentioned, which was better than nothing. It also had given him a good idea that the guardians had been for a long time around distributing the miraculouses whenever they were needed. He also now understood why, when seeing the temple on Tibet, had set him off a little: Its construction (or what was left of it anyway) was not even similar to any known, which obviously made it really old.

Sighing profusely, he got out of the library. There was nothing more he could do.

**◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢ ◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢**

During all those weeks together with the wizards, they had already realized that they weren’t dark wizards or evil. Well, truthfully, it seemed that they did have an evil wizard, but apart from that, they had no troubles in that case.

During their stay, they had figured out that most houses of Hogwarts didn’t go well with the snake house and though for them it was not really very understandable in most cases, they had figured out that talking about it was almost worse and trying to establish good relationships was practically impossible.

On the other hand, English students of Hogwarts had already learned that Lila was really popular around the class, as also they had learned that Marinette seemed like a good representative of their class. It seemed almost a good thing that in the French school of magic chose their representatives in the fourth year, contrary to Hogwarts. Since Marinette seemed to be one of them, they had asked who was the boy representative. In the end, they had said that it was Max because he had volunteered to say that it was him, which had ended the weird stares of all the English students.

While the thing of not finding Madame Bustier had reached some questions, the letter they had done had cleared them out of any possible suspicion and two days before, the teachers had at last received a letter of the real students and all of the class had played their part really good on making them believe the story they had constructed during the weekend about them having an evil villain. Thank goodness, they had seemed to buy it close enough but now they were curious about the supposed wizard and they had raised the security level on letters and on the castle; the headmaster telling them that he would never allow any to harm them if he could.

All of them were obviously grateful to him and the professors that were taking measures, but with the security that high, they were not even sure how the hell they would get out of there.

The bell sounded again, indicating the end of the lunch and the beginning of the next class. Part of her, Chloé almost thanked the heavens that she had now two free hours. Though in Wednesdays she was rather free, she could use the hours to finish the homework. She made Sabrina stood far away from the entrance of the Slytherin rooms, mostly because the students of that house had asked for privacy and Chloé could understand that, and then entered inside saying the password and climbed the stairs towards the room she shared with Alix and the other witch.

When she opened the door, she found an annoyed Lila beside her truck, with one of her hands trapped inside and Alix doing her best on not laughing about it.

“What are you doing?” Chloé couldn’t help but ask.

“Apparently, she wanted to see if you had more ink because she didn’t have any left” Alix told her, trying really hard not to smile “I’ve just arrived now, in case you were going to ask.”

Chloé raised her eyebrows a little but shook her head.

“Well, stop staring doing nothing and get me out of here!” Lila almost shouted, then she realized her tone and she let go some air “... Please…”

Oh, if Alix wasn’t there, Chloé would have teased her about it a lot, or maybe even leaving her there stuck and see if that way she would learn her lesson, but… Chloé took a good amount of air, got near her, pulled out of her pocket the key to her truck and opened it so she could take her hand out. She immediately did in less than a second. “Maybe next time you want something, you could ask.” she pointed out.

“Right… Sorry…” she murmured.

“Well, a biting truck would be a little unexpected to anyone though.” Alix laughed a little and then she got up, giving Lila a little jar with some ink with a smile “Here you go, I have still one more with me. You should have asked me during some classes or anywhere… Well, I’ll be going or I’ll be late for the class of mythical creatures.”

Chloé waved her a little back, closed her truck and got out of the rooms before Lila could tell her anything she didn’t want to hear at all, meeting up with Sabrina again and leaving to go to the library, finding themselves with Monsieur Agreste on the first floor, who almost passed them without even looking back.

“Hey, Monsieur Agreste!” Chloé jumped happily “Good to see you. Were you investigating?”

“A little for my next designs, but nothing good that I have found out yet, Miss Bourgeois.” he greeted her carefully “Maybe tomorrow I’ll be back.”

“Oh, see you tomorrow then and good luck” she said almost too proudly.

Once they were far from him, Pollen came out a little out of her jacket.

“I hate repeating this, but he does look weird…” she commented.

“What do you mean by that?” Sabrina asked.

“Well… There’s always that weird aura around him… If I could talk to the other kwamis…”

Chloé snorted at that “Unless they are around, I don’t think you’ll be able. Come on, hide. There’s a lot of people and pictures around, we don’t want anyone to know.”

Pollen huffed but listened to her. She hated thinking what she was thinking, but Wayzz seemed to be right about something in the guy: There was something around him that couldn’t be normal.

**◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢ ◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢**

Madame Bustier turned off the television once more. The news in France had been covering for all those days the disappearing of her entire class and she couldn’t bear to watch it play again and again. She understood the importance of showing it, of course, but it was slowly killing her. Even though most of the parents didn’t blame her for what had happened, she couldn’t stop the guilt that she had.

She sighed. The only news that they had received a few days ago had been about a group of teenagers from France with their headmistress that had been around searching for another school that was supposed to meet them in the station but never came. The headmistress had informed the British police that they would write this said school to see if her students were in there and that they would inform on any progress. The police had just asked for her ID and some number to communicate, and she had given them the first and an email, saying she hated phones.

For the moment, they hadn’t received any news from her. Thankfully, due to the images of the cameras of King Cross’ Station, they would have fewer problems finding them because they had a very unique uniform and it meant that their school was a private one, which implied that the British school had to also be quite private.

‘It won’t be long before we find them’ the British police had declared when calling them the last time.

Madame Bustier sighed. “Please, stay safe, all of you.”

**◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢ ◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢**

He would never listen, read or watch muggle news. It wasn’t going to help him in any way to get his goals on conquering everything known in the world. However, this time was different because his associates had heard about some French students disappearing in King Cross’ station and they heard about Beauxbatons being in that station but never meeting anyone from Hogwarts.

It took him just a few days to confirm thanks to an associate inside Hogwarts that there had been some French students for a few weeks, and if they couldn’t be the Beauxbatons’ students, well… There was only one possibility left.

The person inside the castle wasn’t a fool either and knew that these students were hiding something important, not counting being mere muggles.

In just a few weeks he researched muggle news in France, getting the knowledge that there were superheroes in the muggle world who used some type of jewels that he did recall from some sections of the forbidden library in the castle when he was young. He also retrieved information of two attacks in the muggle part of London that were similar to the ones of that villain Hawkmoth of the muggle part of Paris. Which meant that if the villain from there had come here, then the heroes had also done the same. And if he had to bet anything, five people between the students from that school had that jewels… Which meant that now he had something more powerful he could gain to end this war once and for all. Six powerful jewels were, after all, an opportunity that shouldn’t go wasted.

If anything, Voldemort was thrilled.

Now, the only problem that seemed to be was to find who were the heroes and who was the villain, but Voldemort wasn’t worried. He had studied the ways Hawkmoth would use to attack and it looked he was a bit desperate, which gave him quite a good hint: It meant that Hawkmoth would sooner or later strike again and, knowing heroes, they would go towards the battle.

It meant that only during that time he could know where they were and it would be his possibly only opportunity to try to read their thoughts and figure out who they were from that. And with that information, nothing would ever stop him. In any case, though, he knew that the jewels had been described on the books by being very powerful, so he needed to be truly careful when trying to read their thoughts.

There was, however, another possibility. It was possible that their villain would go back to his city because both attacks had been useless and no hero had appeared. If he was that desperate, he would not be patient enough and would just leave towards Paris to get the jewels, that, for the moment, weren’t even there.

But then again, why staying so long if he was that desperate? He could go back to his home at any minute, right?

Unless… Unless he was also in the magic world. But who more from France from the muggle world was in the magic world and where was he staying?

He sighed. All this also meant that he had to wait and be patient, not his strongest virtue.

In any case, he at least knew where to find five jewels and retrieving that from teenagers would be very easy. If he got the jewels, taking care of Dumbledore and Harry Potter would be child’s play.

He wondered if he should ask from his source in the castle to change objectives, but… No. It was better to deal with this himself, he knew. Too many explanations. The only problem he seemed to still have was entering the castle to get them in case the other possibilities would not happen. 

‘However, if I have knowledge of the muggles’ news… It means that most possibly Dumbledore knows about it too’ he thought ‘And if he knows, he will take measures. But… if there is really a possibility of getting in without breaking into the castle, then, well… It’s only a matter of patience.’

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**& && Just as I promised! Yeii me ^^ I managed to publish in time hahaha. ** **Can you believe I went into editing this chapter again at the last minute? xD**

**Anyway... Surprised to see our dear dark lord? :) I mean, come on... I just had to.**

**As you know, next chapter will contain some classmates + Gabriel interactions, kwami talking, and someone manages to know that there's an attack going on :)**

**The eighth chapter will finally have some fighting and a lovely and important identity reveal O.o So, stay tuned, guys ^^ (did I just sound like someone from the radio or it's just me ^^")**

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story for the moment, please tell me so in the comments. If there are some conspiration theories, I would be happy to hear them too :) Thank you, everyone, who has followed, faved the story... You don't know what this means to me, so thank you for all your support :')**

**And if you want to share the link, you have my full permission :) All I have is Twitter, Tumblr and sometimes I use Pinterest so... Yeah. As long as you say that is not yours, I have no problems ^^**

**Lots of love and, hopefully, I'll see you next week!! &&& **


	7. Chapter 7

**「CHAPTER 7」**

Marinette just couldn’t believe that they had been already two weeks. Now that some of her classmates had Ancient Runes, she had been taken her time to research on the library. Rose, Juleka, Kim, and Alix were probably outside on the yard enjoying the weather. And Nino and Ivan were doing together on their common room an assignment. Which meant that she was alone. Last day she had been there, she had found a book explaining the interconnection that existed between the magic places and she had intended to find it again. With a big smile, she took it with her and went towards some table. The only one available blessed her lovely luck, had one very busy Gabriel Agreste. Marinette sat down as far as possible from him with a quiet ‘salut’ and, even though Marinette wasn’t looking at him straight on the face, she knew he had raised his head slightly and had nodded to her. After what seemed like a long silent, where Marinette took her time to look over the book trying to search what she wanted to find, Gabriel cleared his throat.

“Anything new all of you have found?” he asked. 

“Maybe. I’m not sure.” Marinette decided to answer as best as she could. The man could send her some shivers through her spine every time she encountered him. 

Gabriel then seemed to leave his attention out of his parchment to look truly at her, raising an eyebrow “Could you maybe elaborate a bit better?” 

Marinette bit her lip before getting up of her seat and getting closer to him, book in her hands, showing it to him “Check this out.” she pointed to a paragraph “Here it says that every magical city or place, say like this castle or the village you’re staying in, are all interconnected like in a net between chimneys and there’s no possibility on going into the ‘muggle’ world using that via. Which means that there’s another way of getting from the magical world to the ‘muggle’ world, and it can’t be apparition because I already figured out that only people up from seventeen years old are allowed to do that. But, being that there are children that come from ‘muggle’ parents, how they get in without knowing magic and not being allowed to do that?” 

“You are saying that there must be some kind of door from one world to the other for when that happens.” he said. 

“Yes, exactly!” she said excitedly “But, obviously, it can’t be done from this castle and neither from that village.” 

Gabriel sighed, looking at the book again “If what they say here is true, then, as you have said, there must be a door that would lead us to our world. How to find it seems like the next problem.” 

“Yeah…” she sighed “This book is good and has a lot of stuff but my knowledge of English is not that good…”

She thought about a solution, the silence providing them with the sounds of the door being opened and closed, the students passing pages... 

“I could take the book if you like and see if I can find our answer so we can go back to our respective places.” he suggested. 

Before Marinette could answer, Nino appeared behind her “I’ve been looking all over for you, Marinette. It’s about to be recess time and we were getting together…” he stopped and gulped “Hey there, d-Monsieur Agreste.” 

“Good morning.” he then went back to Marinette “So, what do you say, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng? I can check the book in the village, see if I can find the answer and contact all of you as soon as possible.” 

“Oh, you found something?” Nino said excited to Marinette and then thought of something, remembering the words of his kwami “Maybe we could decipher it together now on the recess. If you don’t mind accompanying us, Monsieur Agreste. I’m sure between a lot more people we will be able to find what we are looking for.” 

Gabriel frowned profusely at that. Marinette got nervous the second he did that and tried to fix it, embarrassingly “Maybe he’s busy, Nino, I’m sure he has a lot to do. But it’s a good idea to get all together and try to search our answer.” 

“It’s okay, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng” he said professionally “Half an hour won’t kill my job. And it sounds like a good idea.” 

“... Okay” she smiled, relieved. 

In the end, they all went down towards the yard. Gabriel was behind them, frowning profusely. He knew that it had been mere luck that the Lahiffe guy had appeared there, but he suspected that his proposition had been done in purpose. The teenager had been looking more nervous than usual and he was giving him strange glances. What the teenager suspected of him he couldn’t know, but he couldn’t take risks on anything and this was the best idea out of all the possibilities. 

‘This Lahiffe either knows something or suspects something from me…’ he thought to himself, noticing the fear that was pouring from the teenager ‘He is always afraid of me, but I’m really sure that it has never been in this way. I must be careful.’

They reached the yard, getting close to all the French students that were under the same tree in a circle. When everyone was filled about the book, they were thrilled on investigating together. Unluckily, the book didn’t contain what they were trying to search, though it put where to find that. On the good hand, they already knew the title and author of the book they had to find next, and on the other hand, recess had finished and all of them had classes now and Gabriel had to finish a lot of sketches for his job. 

“Let’s meet tomorrow since it’s Friday and we have more free time in the afternoon” Adrien proposed “We can search the book and then try to find our answer.” 

Despite a lot of them not liking one bit on leaving the mystery for tomorrow, they had to finally agree on it since they had a lot of homework for the night. 

Before Alya and Nino would enter their own classes after that break, their kwamis called their attention, saying that they need to talk and if they could go and find them later. Obviously, the couple nodded at them and the kwamis disappeared from their sight through a wall. They went on a search for Pollen and when she took her head out to talk to Chloé about who knew what, they made signs to call her attention. 

“Uhm… Chloé” this one hummed at her, meaning she was listening “Would you mind if I go out for a little second? It’s important…” 

Chloé looked at her, frowning “How important?” 

“Like… really important? Please?” Pollen pleaded. 

“Ugh, okay, fine, I guess. But be careful” she advised “And don’t come back too late.” 

“Thank you, my queen.” she smiled, really relieved. 

Pollen went into the nearest wall and disappeared from her sight. They made the decision that Wayzz could go to both Ladybug and Chat Noir since he knew who they were and contacted them separately. Both teenagers had questions on what was going on, but the kwamis told their charges to actually wait to have this conversation without making too many questions. And thus, the five kwamis disappeared from there an hour later to not give themselves wrong ideas, and decided to went towards the Slytherin common rooms, since on the way down there were less moving portraits, not a lot of people and practically no ghosts. 

“So, what’s up?” Plagg was the first to speak when they arrived “You know if this keeps coming up, they’re going to grow suspicious.”

“I’m sorry about it” Wayzz said “But I’m really starting to think that I’m not mistaken; we have passed quite a good half an hour with that man in the same space and I’m extremely sure about him being Hawkmoth.”

“That raises a lot of questions” Trixx commented “But it does explain how he has survived this long without raising suspicion.” 

“Then we can say he’s Hawkmoth?” Pollen asked. 

“There is no other explanation” Wayzz answered.

“What do we do, though? We need to move him to Paris, without him suspecting any of our owners” Tikki stated “And we can’t leave him here between wizards…” 

“We’re in an odd situation, are we not?” Trixx commented “It would be easier if we had Duusuu with us. This was mostly her area of powers, after all.” 

“This means we have to make them say the identities, no?” Pollen asked “We had agreed that we needed more proofs and Wayzz is already sure about him.” 

“I don’t know…” Tikki said, looking away. She was going to continue but Wayzz interrupted her, looking worried.

“I think we have another problem” Wayzz said “I noted again the dark aura, but it’s too far from here. I don’t know where he’s attacking.”

“If we know something of Hawkmoth,” Plagg started “he probably is attacking London or anything near there. So either he’s already been suspecting or he’s just an ass.”

“He’s putting us in a hard spot” Trixx noted “If we go, some of us will arrive late and he will know that since we’re far, we probably are around here. If we don’t go...” 

“Or maybe we can work something out” Wayzz smiled “Our owners, Trixx, can tell Pollen’s charge of their identities. Together we can paralyze a professor, make an illusion just in case, and we can use their chimney to go to Diagon Alley, right?” 

“Well, it’s not a bad idea” Pollen said “But what about Tikki and Plagg?” 

“We can suggest some stuff to our owners to pass to the chimney: Your owner first, my owner next, and then Pollen’s owner, just in case...” Trixx interrupted, excited. 

“I think that we can work things with that” Tikki said with a little smile “That covers the going, though. What about coming back? This castle seems well forced and they would have to take turns again on getting in and pray that they go back, right?” 

“There’s not a better idea, though” Plagg shrugged “We either pray it works for them or we won’t be able to fix the akuma. Besides, sugarcube, you create things.”

“Are you telling me to use my goddess powers on these chimneys?”

“Do you have a better idea than that?” he stated. 

**◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢ ◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢**

Gabriel knew he could say that the day had been weird in every way. Though he hadn’t minded working with annoying and too-cheerful-for-his-like teenagers, he knew that he would have preferred doing it alone. Though they had reached quite a lot of things on how the magic-net worked around their world. 

He had already ended all the next designs to make, three of them approved when he had noticed that they needed supplies. Anne had been quick enough on giving him money from the shop and with a list, sent him to go to Diagon Alley. If she had questions on why he was always traveling by chimney, she didn’t tell him and he didn’t say. 

He sighed. He was tired, on a bad mood, and he couldn’t remember the last time he had worked that hard. Without his usual machines, the wizards always using their wands for everything and himself not wanting to draw suspicions, he had been working with his hands. 

After finishing his shopping, he sat on a bench and it was then when he noticed a big emotion. It was outside and obviously not in the magical world, but it was close enough to where he was. Perfect to try his hypothesis. He smirked and got up, directing himself to an ice-cream shop nearby, ask for the bathroom and, after looking that he was indeed alone, he left the bags in the ground and called for his transformation. 

“Ah… We have a person who has been rejected by her family because she is with someone they don’t approve” he smirked “Such an easy prey…” he called for his butterfly and turned it black “Go to her, my little akuma, and evilize her!” 

The akuma flew away, dodging people and passing through objects. When it reached its destination, it landed on the pendant she was clutching between her hands. 

“Hello, Rejecter. I am Hawkmoth. I give you the power to change the persons for the pain that they have caused you. But in return, I want your help if some people decide to appear on the scene later to try to stop you, do we have a deal?”

“You have a deal, Hawkmoth.” she clenched her teeth. 

The transformation and deal were done. Now, they only had to wait for the heroes to either appear or not. He looked briefly to the mechanical clock that was near to the bathroom, looking from left to right in case someone was close. It was 1:17 PM. If they were around London, they would take as much around half an hour or so. If they were not… Well, it had been fun akumatizing someone. 

Since she was already possessed, she was in his control, so he could detransform, go back to the shop and control the akuma from his room. He smiled.

‘Let’s see if the heroes are around as I think they are.’ 

**◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢ ◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢**

After the little talk and noticing that Hawkmoth had attacked, the kwamis had gone to their respective owners to tell them that there was an attack going but that it was far. 

“How the hell are we going there, dude?” Nino asked in the empty classroom he and Alya had found after sneaking out of their respective classes. 

“We… had a little idea. If you don’t ask too many questions.” Wayzz responded. 

Alya sighed “Okay. Spill it out.” 

“We thought it would be a good idea of you to tell Chloé of your identities” Trixx said “Find a teacher’s office and use their chimney to go there.”

“And coming back? Because the castle is like a fortress” Alya raised an eyebrow. 

“There’s a way of coming back. We hope. But we need you to go already now.” 

Alya and Nino shrugged but went away towards Alya’s class to see if Chloé was around. They saw her even before arriving at the class since she was in a corner hiding from prying eyes. Chloé looked at them, a bit shocked. 

“Okay, quick explanations.” Alya said before Chloé even started to speak “I’m Rena Rouge and he’s Carapace.”

“You’re… you know what? Never mind” Chloé pinched the bridge of her nose. 

She reached her jacket to make Pollen come out. Trixx and Wayzz also came out and waved to this one. 

“Okay, we drew a plan.” Pollen stated “We’re going together to a professor’s office. If the professor is around, my owner can paralyze them. Then, we can cross through the chimney. First the owner of Trixx better; since we don’t know where are we going to land, maybe an illusion like we’re professors will be better. Then the owner of Wayzz and last mine. From there, we will go out of wherever, wait a bit and then we can draw a plan to take that akuma out. Any questions?” 

“You really have thought about this.” Nino whistled “Okay, let’s make this.” 

The three of them made their kwamis hide again and went towards the nearest office of a professor, being, in this case, McGonagall’s office. She was around there in her office, so both girls told to Nino to go in there and said that he was sick so she would come out. Nino seemed to huff but did as told and was able to draw the professor out of her office. Chloé, who had dressed on the split of a second, went behind her and used her power to paralyze her. Nino did his best to look like he was going to search for help going behind her back, the girls already inside her office. They went close to the chimney and followed what the books said how to use the chimney, praying it would work. Alya called for her transformation before going to the flames. Nino went next after her. Chloé looked behind her, seeing the professor’s back from where she was and sighed, hoping this would work. 

On the other hand, Tikki and Plagg had convinced their owners to go through that way, not explaining a lot, just saying that Queen Bee had it all in control. The first arriving was Adrien, after checking everywhere. He was careful enough to pass behind the professor’s back and went into the office. Minutes later, Marinette was doing the same thing praying everything would go okay. 

When Adrien arrived, he was silent enough to disappear before they would check out. He almost thanked he was that quick. On the other hand, when Marinette arrived, she was lucky enough that no one seemed to be around at that moment and she took that as her queue to get out of the book shop. She prayed that just jumping from the buildings would take her (and the others) to the real world to fight this akuma. Thankfully enough, it seemed that she was able to go towards what seemed to be normal London to her. She hoped she would find the akuma and her team fast. This was already weird enough as it was. 

**◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢ ◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢**

Gabriel had arrived in his studio and office, had transformed again and had been looking how his new akuma had been using her powers to keep families or couples together despite their disagreements and whenever someone had called her a control freak, she had used her little mirror (a pendant before) to take out something from them; which had reached to arguments between them. Fifteen minutes had already passed since he had transformed her and he was almost sure that the heroes would either appear late or never today when, suddenly, he saw them. The five of them in different positions. It made him pressed his teeth together in annoyment since this appearance didn’t make it simple for him to know how they had appeared there: The possibilities were opened again. 

He grunted “Rejecter! Those are the ones that I had warned you before! They’ll try to stop you, but they won’t be able to do it if you take away their respective jewels, I want the jewels on the one dressed as Ladybug and the one of Chat Noir mostly. Do I make myself clear?” 

“You got it, Hawkmoth” she smiled. 

**◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢ ◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢**

It had been difficult learning what was happening in the muggle world. However, Voldemort had his ways and when he learned that there was a new attack of another seemed possessed person, well… He was more than happy and even though it took some time to call five people that knew how to read minds, it was worth it. Once they would discover who they truly were, there would be nothing stopping him. It would be just a matter of time and patience on obtaining the jewels they were carrying, and once that was taken care of, it would be game over. He would have the absolute power and absolutely nothing would be able to stop him. 

He smirked. It was time for their show.

* * *

**& && Hello again! I'm completely sorry for not being able to publish sooner! I've been having quite a week, my exams are approaching and I have been sick since Friday >//< I'm still feeling a bit off, but at least I was able to go in front of my computer instead of staying in bed all day ;w; **

**Anyway, I know we're still going slow, I've been quite off and not really wanting to demand too much to myself so I'm sorry ^^"**

**I'll try to publish the next chapter in two weeks and that will be the last until I come back because, in June, I will be having for the entire month university exams soo :')**

**Lovely life. Thanks for much for all the kudos, favs, follows, reviews, etc. I'll respond to all of you when I'm feeling a bit better :)**

**Lots of love and thanks for reading &&&**


	8. Chapter 8

**「CHAPTER 8」**

The five heroes knew that they needed to talk later because the situation looked weird enough since Master Fu hadn’t filled them up with information, except on the case of Ladybug and Chat Noir, that had only been told not worrying too much. However, since the akuma was at large and had already caused mayhem between some families, making them argue instead of agreeing or changing their bravery to fear as well as some stuff, they were all thinking that it was not the time to discuss the topic, at least, not at that moment. 

“Ladybug!” Rena Rouge called “Queen Bee and I have already used our charms when coming here!”

“Okay!” she shouted back “Anyone knows where the akuma is?” 

“I haven’t been observing for too long, My Lady, but I’m almost sure that it is in the mirror she’s carrying!” Chat answered. 

“Good, time for a plan then!” She nodded “We need to guide her to some place where she can’t hurt people, let’s move!” 

They jumped off the buildings and directed themselves to call the attention of the akumatized person, who tried to use her mirror towards them. They dodged the hits, making her angrier at them. 

“I’m Rejecter! Give me that jewels of yours or I will hurt the people that reject me.” she screamed to them. 

“You really have a bad cat-titude, precious! Why don’t you come and get them?” Chat smirked to her. 

“Shut up, stupid cat! They’ll suffer for rejecting me! You’ll suffer!” 

“Have you never heard of the phrase fur-give and fur-get?” 

Rejecter grunted at that, directing the mirror towards all of them, trying to attack. She managed to reach Rena, who fell to the ground for a second and then got up. Her miraculous then flashed, indicating that she had now three bars still shining. 

“No, no, no… I’ll die… I’m going to die” she started saying, all afraid “She will get our miraculous and then Hawkmoth will win, and…”

“Get a hold on yourself, Rena!” Ladybug remembered and then turned to Queen Bee, who had also three parts of her miraculous still shining “Damn it, this is going a bit south… Queen, take Rena with you! Everyone, follow me! We need new territory!”

“On it, Ladybug!” All of them, except Rena, said. 

They followed her around London, the akuma behind them following them, screaming that she would get their jewels and to surrender. They kept going, dodging her attacks and when they reached a building, which was the British Museum, the akuma managed to hit Ladybug with her mirror and she tumbled to the ground. 

Carapace stopped just in time and put his shield to protect her and helped her got up from the ground. They had trouble getting between the columns and the entrance of the museum; Ladybug tumbling and hitting the ground several times, not being able to use her yo-yo without tangling herself with it. She groaned; the beeping of Rena and Queen Bee remembering that time was against them. She turned and stopped for a second, throwing her yo-yo to the air “Lucky Charm!” The magic took effect and a large parasol appeared from it, falling to the ground since Ladybug avoided to take it “A parasol?” 

It was in that exact moment that the six of them, akuma victim included, started to feel truly bad, their heads hurting and multiple images of some parts of their life showing. All of them screamed, hitting the ground, trying to grasp onto something.

“What… what the hell is happening?!” Chat managed to ask, trying to hold himself. 

“Someone, stop this!” the akuma victim screamed, crying. 

“I… I have no idea…” Ladybug tried to say “It… feels… like someone is trying to reach to who I am.”

“I can say the same…” Carapace grunted. 

“Everyone… get together to Carapace…” Ladybug managed to tell the rest. All of them, Ladybug carrying the sobbing victim and Queen Bee taking Rena with her, got together in a circle behind the columns. “Good. Now, Carapace, use your miraculous. And let’s pray for everyone that it works for us.” 

Carapace nodded and raised his shield “Shield!” he called. 

The green light enveloped them and just at that moment, the hurt stopped and everyone sighed at the same time. The akuma victim, probably not even listening Hawkmoth, was still crying and convulsing. Ladybug landed a careful hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her. 

“I don’t know how long this will last, Ladybug!” Carapace called her “And we have two people who are on a countdown.” 

Ladybug bit his lip. There were not a lot of ways to last this. The only possibility was too risky, even for her liking. But then again, they were out of options. 

“First, we need to move from here to a safer place where we can detransform. Do you think you can move your shield?” 

“Yeah, more or less.” 

Ladybug nodded and turned to Queen Bee and Chat Noir “You two help Rena get up and let’s get moving. I will take care of our victim here.” 

Both Chat and Queen took her best friend in their arms and started carrying her following the steps of Carapace, who was moving the shield slowly to an empty street. On the other hand, Ladybug approached the akuma victim, who was still sobbing.

“I am going to leave you near a hiding place and leave you there, but…” she took the mirror and broke it, releasing the butterfly “I am cleaning this.” 

She carefully left the victim in a hiding place, out of the shield, knowing that whatever was attacking them, would now leave her alone since she would have no use to whoever was their attacker. Taking a deep breath, she opened her yo-yo, but the akuma suddenly dodged her and went towards her parasol in a second. Taken aback by the behavior, Ladybug barely had the time to avoid it and it ended inside the parasol at her hand. 

“Get out of my head” she lashed out. 

“Well, I wasn’t expecting a welcome party, but I didn’t expect that tone from you, Ladybug.” She heard. 

Though it was not her first time listening the voice of the man, it was surely the first time she heard it in her head. She wondered if it was for all the akuma victims the same, but hearing Chloé’s miraculous, she knew she didn’t have much of a time. 

“You better say what you want to say, or I’ll release your akuma in no time”  

“I think this time it would be wise to work together” he stated. 

“I beg you pardon?” she raised an eyebrow. 

“You felt it too, right? Someone trying to reach to your secrets through your head.” 

“… Yes.”

“I think someone more dangerous may be trying to end us all, and I don’t share stuff, so we need to work together” he stated.  

“And why the hell would I trust you? That would be very stupid coming from me” she snorted.

“Well, unless you want that person to know all of our identities, I think it would be wise. You don’t have the time for a better plan, two of your mates are on a countdown, you have use your lucky charm and the other is using his shield. How long will all of you last?” 

“Why do you care? You’re out of danger if I clean the akuma” she said. 

“Maybe so. But this person might be a powerful wizard wanting the miraculous and, as I have said, I don’t share” he seemed to shrug at it “Believe me, I like this as much as you do, but… Right now, you need my powers. And I still need to have your miraculous before this person does. It’s just a question of interest” 

“What guarantees that I can trust you?” she huffed. 

“Absolutely nothing” he honestly said “Except my word and the thing that Chat Noir still hasn’t used his powers, am I correct?” 

“… What’s the idea?” 

“You need more protection, so I’ll go and use him to give you all protection individually. That way, even without your suits, your secrets will be protected. We’ll only have to endure for a few minutes. Believe me, I doubt patience is a strong point of this person or people.” 

Ladybug looked over her friends, seeing the flash of Carapace’s miraculous and made her decision “Do it.”

The akuma got out of the parasol in less than a second and it flew towards Carapace, who almost backed off when seeing it. However, when Ladybug shook her head, he seemed to take a deep breath before the butterfly landed in his miraculous.  

“Hello, wielder of the protection. I am here to help all of you this time. I’ll give you the chance to use your power more efficiently so you can win this battle, but you’ll have to accept the powers.”

“Where’s the catch?” he asked. 

“No catch right now. I just need your miraculous and I’m not a fan of sharing” he smirked. 

“… Okay. I’ll accept.”

“Excellent.”

Carapace’s costume changed in a second to a darker green which was just a little brighter and Ladybug held her breath. He then turned to both Rena and Queen Bee and touched them, a protective layer covering them in a second. He then directed himself to Ladybug. This one threw her parasol to cast her miraculous magic since there would not be more damages without the akuma going around. She then turned to Chat Noir. 

“Be careful around him” she said. 

“Of course, my Lady.” 

She then walked towards Carapace, took a deep breath, and let him touch her shoulder, noticing on that split of a second how a layer landed on her. Turning around towards an alley closed by, she took both Rena and Queen Bee with her and got out of the shield. Part of her bit her lip at leaving Chat Noir alone with Carapace being controlled by Hawkmoth, but she couldn’t do more than trust that everything would go alright. 

Both of them left the three girls alone, in that moment Queen Bee lost her transformation and breathed out. 

“That was close. And crazy” she said to Ladybug. 

“We don’t have many choices, Queen Bee” she shook her head, sighing “I’m going to search a place for Rena to transform back.” 

“Don’t bother. We had to work together in order to come here. So I now know who she is. Same with her boyfriend turtle around there” she said. 

“What happened exactly?” Ladybug asked and turned to Rena, nodding her head so she could detransform. 

“Our kwamis thought that it would be better to work the three of us together since we were in the same place. We didn’t have many options for coming here” Rena mentioned before she detransformed in that moment. 

“Well, some things can’t be helped, I guess” she sighed “This attack… Not the one of Hawkmoth, but this one… He mentioned that this person that was attacking us could be a powerful wizard…” 

“So… This means that this person knows that some of us are in a magical school… Which that one is a long story, but in short someone confused us with other students” Chloé mentioned. 

“Okay… So a magical school from France was supposed to meet the magical school where you three are” Ladybug summarized “And if this person knows about that, then it means that he has heard of the news somehow… Of course! The news!”

“Our teacher must have told the police that she had lost us!” Alya opened her eyes, surprised “And now our disappearance is all over the news from here, so this person has figured out that we are in that magical castle!”

“And somehow, this someone knows about our miraculous too” Chloé noted “So it means that the magical world we are in knows about our kind of magic and probably has some type of records.” 

“This is horrible.” Ladybug hid her face between her hands “Coming here was already difficult, I’m far from London! And if this one is a wizard… How are we going to evade him?” 

Both girls seemed to shrug a bit, and in that second, they noticed the shields protecting them fading. A bit afraid of the consequences, the three of them covered their ears, but nothing happened. They sighed at the same time, the miraculous of Ladybug flashing and getting on the third point. 

“I’m now on a countdown, great. And if our shields have disappeared, it means the akuma has left Carapace right now.” 

Just in that moment, both boys appeared on the alley, running. 

“I think that we are safe, for now” Chat said when reaching them “But I think that the longer we stay transform, the more possibilities we have on being in…” he then noticed Rena, who had hidden behind Chloé “Oops.” 

“Kitty… Seriously…” Ladybug sighed. 

“I can just turn!” he spitted out “It’s not like I have seen her.”

“I don’t think it will be a good idea, we have bigger issues than our identities right now” Carapace mentioned “At least for three of us… It will be better to show them to tell you some stuff that has happened where we are. We’re on a tight spot.” 

“... Very well, if you both are sure… I trust you. But remember, this can’t be taken back” Ladybug nodded her head. 

Carapace smiled at her and then detransformed in less than a second, and Alya, a bit doubting, came out of her hiding, exposing herself. 

“No… way…” Chat Noir mentioned and then started to laugh “Oh, for goodness sake, we are in a really tight situation! This day can’t get any weirder.” 

“I wouldn’t say that” Nino mentioned “My kwami here is quite sure that a guy that is in the same situation as us could be Hawkmoth. And this guy is none other than Gabriel Agreste.”

“Not again…” Chat groaned “We already went over that, and he was akumatized!” 

“I know how things look, Chat Noir” the kwami of Nino said this time “But I’m able to note energies around and the dark aura I noticed a long time ago when the butterfly was being used again, I have been noticing on that man and I’m really sure that it’s him who is carrying the brooch.” 

“Not like we have seen his kwami around, but I doubt he even lets the poor thing out” Alya commented “Besides, Wayzz has confirmed us that there’s no other way of explaining the dark aura around him. It’s not a normal one.” 

Chat made a face, and looked to the other side, sighing “But how in the world did he possess himself? That shouldn’t be possible…” 

“We don’t know yet, but… See, we are in a magical world and is thanks to our kwamis and… well, some girl” Chloé didn’t elaborate, but Ladybug made a little knowing smile “that we’re still here and they haven’t suspect us yet. But he has been in the same magical world longer than us… And you are telling me that he has survived without anyone suspecting a thing without any kind of help? It’s quite strange…” 

“... I have to admit that is strange” Ladybug commented, thinking to herself how she had never thought of that. 

Then again, she had rejected long ago that Hawkmoth wasn’t Gabriel Agreste because of the akumatization. But now that she was thinking about it… After the book of heroes had disappeared, this one belonging to Gabriel Agreste, she had started to suspect of Adrien’s father when she had gathered that it had belonged to him. And not short after, ‘Hawkmoth’ had possessed her favorite designer. Had he had wanted to take suspicion out of himself? 

“This is bad” Chat said “Not only we have Hawkmoth but also this guy who has also attacked us today and who we don’t know who he is or how he knows about our jewels to begin with or even if he’s working with more people.” 

“Besides, that person or people could be even more of a trouble” Chloé intervened “For that attack to happen, he has to belong to the magical world where we are staying in.” 

“Which is even worse than Hawkmoth himself” Nino noted “It’s good that we three can communicate between ourselves, and Ladybug knows the three of us but… you two… that’s going to be difficult and we might need to stay communicated for this.”

“You mean revealing all of us? That’s too dangerous!” Ladybug said. 

“Not to all of us” Alya calmed her down “But you two need to know who is the other to fight this battle. This is not Hawkmoth anymore. It’s someone that can reach to our head and to ourselves without akumas.” 

Ladybug looked at her, fearful, and raised her eyes towards Chat Noir, who looked at her deeply and took a hand of hers in his “It’s always your choice, my Lady” he said, tenderly. 

“Chat…” she started, passing her tongue on her lips “I… trust you a lot, _minou_. I completely do, but… I’m scared. Of everything. Of what will happen with that.” 

“No matter who you are, Ladybug, you are incredible, brave, creative and you have the most gold soul I have ever met in my life. We are in this together” he smiled fondly at her. 

Ladybug raised her eyes in surprise when hearing that and took a deep breath, turning to the others “Please, leave the scene for a moment and wait for us at the museum where we were earlier. We won’t take long. I hope.”

Nino, Alya, and Chloé seemed to nod at her, winked a bit to Chat Noir, and left the place one by one. When they were already alone and nothing except the wind could be heard, Ladybug stepped closer to Chat, taking his hands in hers. He felt her trembling and smiled just a little. 

“Hey…” he called her and she raised her eyes “We are doing this together, my Lady. It’s just me, you have nothing to be afraid of.” 

“I’m sorry” she smiled a bit “On the count of three?” 

He nodded “On the count of three.”

They both closed their eyes and called for their detransformation, a light surrounding them. They tightened their eyes closed. 

“One” she said. 

“Two” he gripped her hands. 

…

“Three!” both of them shouted.

They opened their eyes at the same time and barely had time to control their shocked faces. Marinette almost backed off, shrieking, but Adrien had been holding her hands so she couldn’t run anywhere. Her cheeks got red in a second and for a second, she panicked in front of her crush. Adrien, after recovering from his surprise, shook his head and tried to calm her down. 

“Hey, Marinette…” That only got her even redder “My lady… It’s still me. Are you… are you disappointed?” 

That made her raised her head in surprise “Disappointed? No! It’s just… I… didn’t expect this… I… You’re so… different and…” she shook her head, still red. 

“I guess I am” he scratched his head with a little smile “Who would have thought that we already knew each other fur real…”

“Oh my god, no” she almost laughed without meaning to “If you start making puns, I think I’m going to lose my head…”

“That would be quite a cat-astrophe, my Lady” he smirked. 

“I’m so going to punch you if you make another one” she warned, then realized to who she was talking to and got red “God, I’m going to die.”

“Great, because we kwamis are dying of hunger” Plagg then appeared in front of them, interrupting. 

“Plagg!” both of them shouted, together with Tikki who shook her head.

Adrien seemed to sigh, taking a slice of cheese out of his jacket and Marinette imitated him, taking out a cookie of her purse. Their eyes met each other and both of them got red. 

“So, what now?” Adrien looked at her, blushing a bit. 

“I… We need to go back to the castle” she commented “Tikki is taking care of the way back. I would suggest you go there faster than them and then the three of them will go also back. I’ll be the last one.” 

“And about… our relationship?” 

“I... Time is against us, we’re on a castle full of people with magic who probably has already noticed our disappearance. We need to go back soon.” she shook her head, not wanting to discuss that topic. 

“You’re right” he let his head down for a second, sighing “Then if our kwamis are already in shape and when yours is finished with her way of helping, shall we go meet our friends, princess?”

**& && And yeah, that's it for this month! I'll be gone the entire month of June and hopefully I'll come back with lots of chapters for this story ^^**

**So, well, I know it's not the most adorable or most incredible reveal ever, but... This will bite them in the *** later hahahaha**

**In case you ask, yes, we will see more of our evil dark lord in the story and things in Hogwarts will get more awkward for some and more interesting (maybe you'll hate me, Idk xD).**

**Anyway, I would love to hear your theories, thoughts or whatever because they help me a lot to improve my story too so I would very much appreciate it!!**

**Thanks for reading until now and I will see you in July TwT**

**Lots of hugs <3 &&&**


	9. Chapter 9

**「CHAPTER 9」**

In a split of half an hour, both of them transformed again and went towards the museum, where their friends were waiting. Ladybug explained to them in a moment the way back that her kwami had worked for them and told them to go there as fast as possible while the magic was still on the air. She also told them that their communication would get now better, so if there would be any problems, everyone should inform a party. Chat and she knew themselves now, so they could reach one another. As for the other three, they knew themselves and they also knew that now both Chat and she knew their identities so… It would get just a little better.

"... Please, everyone, stay safe."

The three of them nodded their heads, transforming back into their superheroes forms, going back to where they had come from. Chat turned around, waving a little goodbye to her, and she took another route to give a little round, and then go back to the magical world through the same way she had entered and went back to the book shop where she (and the rest) had appeared.

She prayed that Tikki's magic had done something to the way of going, but seeing as neither of her three friends or Adrien were around in the shop, she let out a sigh. The attendant at the table was probably paralyzed by Queen Bee's venom, so she had to act quickly.

She took out some of that damn thing called flu powder, threw it to the chimney, this one turning green and entered. She called her transformation off and then said without a doubt her destination to Hogwarts. The flames lit up, and then she was twisting and turning around until she landed on the ground through the chimney, coughing a lot.

When she looked up again, she tried not to cringe at the scene that was in McGonagall's office. The old teacher, who had had her back looking at her, had now turned to her, in a surprised expression and Marinette did her best to act as innocent as possible and only thought on being screwed that not only Adrien was there, but also Chloé, Nino, and Alya.

'We are so dead right now…' Marinette couldn't help to think.

"Get out of that dirt before getting out of that chimney, Miss Dupain-Cheng" McGonagall then spoke as calm as possible "Then, please, sit with your classmates."

"Y-yes, professor." she did as she was told and then sat next to Nino, the only chair available in there.

"Now… You four are going to explain everything. First, I am called by Mister Lahiffe feeling bad. Then, I'm paralyzed. If that was not enough, I was there standing like an idiot for five minutes, and even after fifteen minutes Mister Lahiffe hasn't come back with the supposedly help he was going to get" she started, all of them cringing at her words "I thought first he had lost so I go and do a few rounds on the first and second floor, just in case. I don't find him anywhere, and I go back to my office to call the rest of the professors via the chimney to come and help me find him when, lucky me, I find Mister Agreste, standing there in my office, saying he was looking for his friend Lahiffe. I explain the situation and just at that moment, you three appear through the chimney, which should be impossible, and now you, Miss Dupain-Cheng, appear through there too. Now, someone explains to me everything or this is going to get messy." she crossed her arms "I can understand Mister Agreste here, but you four…"

Marinette gulped at that. Everything was going so fine. Why things had to turn so bad? What could she say? What could they all say?

"... I… can't say." Chloé sighed, defeated, fidgeting with her hair "It's supposed to be a secret, according to… well, a master, I guess."

"Master?" she raised an eyebrow "I expect a better explanation, Miss Bourgeois. You either open on your own accord or we will make a punishment for you four that will probably cost you going back to Beauxbatons."

The four of them gulped and even Adrien seemed nervous about that. Though, no wonder. If they were sent directly to that school, they would know that they don't come from there, since that school wouldn't even recognize them.

Chloé took a deep breath "Remember we mentioned the bad guy that wants the place in our school as headmaster?" she started and Marinette had to bite her tongue to not say a thing and tried to hold herself in her seat "This guy is more powerful than just by wand or anything… He has a jewel with him that helps him hurt people in a more passive way… I found out that he was hurting someone in the city of London because… I also have a similar jewel… This… master appeared one day at my home and gave me a jewel so I could protect the people without magic and could fight him."

"Why were you chosen?" she asked frowning.

"I don't know. I never asked. And he's not that talkative, anyway." she shrugged.

"... Okay, but what about them?"

"Well, I wanted a scoop of the battle. I'm some kind of journalist… and I wanted to write it about it …" Alya said, embarrassingly.

"Right!" Nino stepped in "And I went with her because I didn't want herself to get harmed, you know?"

McGonagall seemed to sigh at that, but then remembered Marinette and suddenly, all of them were looking at her. Adrien looked at her with a worried expression.

"... Ehm… Well, you see, I'vebeenreadingabouthowtotravel and IwantedtoseeifIcouldgetmorefabricstomakesomenewuniformsforallofus since… well, Ilovefashionalot, thoughIcouldn'tfindashopforit so… that's it?" Marinette spoke really in a quick way, making McGonagall blinked several times.

"Are you telling me that you decided to pass through my chimney, without even looking I was not that far away, went into the chimney and then came back, without even knowing if you would be able to come back because you wanted some fabrics for uniforms?" McGonagall asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I was inspired?" Marinette tried "I really don't pay a lot of attention to my surroundings when I need something, and well I... honestly thought I would be able to go back since I was able to go there, anyway…"

Marinette really prayed it was not only enough for her but also for her two friends and Chloé. There was no other thing she was coming up with, so she had resorted on playing her clumsy typical her and hoped that they would buy her story, mostly because she didn't want anyone to suspect her.

McGonagall seemed to do a long pause and took a breath "Mister Agreste, you're free to go since it's clear that you had nothing to do with this" she waited until he was out to then speak up again "You four are going to have some punishments starting tomorrow. I won't tell your school, for now. But I hope it won't happen again. Clear?"

* * *

To say that Nooroo was surprised would be an understatement. He was more than astonished, and not only because of Gabriel's actions.

When the heroes had finally appeared on the scene, he had expected their normal usual battle. He hadn't expected at all the attack of some wizards. Furthermore, the attack had been mentally related, which meant that this wizard or wizards, apart from powerful, could also be anywhere.

Any other day, Nooroo would have been thrilled and proud of seeing his master making a good action. Right now, he could only be terrified by the attack they had received.

On top of that, no matter that his master had been quite smart on making that move on the heroes to try to test his hypothesis, the plan had backfired thanks not only to the quick appearance of the five of them but also to the attack received. And with the attack he had done possessing, it meant that now the students of his son's school had more credit on the story they had constructed to avoid being get caught.

'I wonder how Queen Bee has managed to go to London in such a short time, though' he partly thought.

They didn't know about where the other heroes were staying, but they knew about her and it was strange that she had been able to arrive there in such a short time… And the rest had come in more or less the same time… If he didn't know any better… But, there was no proof.

One look at his master told him that he was thinking about his possibilities, not really happy about the outcome. There was a strong possibility that more miraculous were at the magical castle, due to the behavior of some of Adrien's classmates. It could also be that Gabriel drew a lot of attention surviving in a magical world on his own, though Nooroo kind of believe that his master could be truly creative and imaginative if he had to be.

"How can this attack have happened?" Gabriel asked, though he was talking to himself "And this attack has solved nothing. The five heroes have appeared at the same time more or less. Which only raises questions on how the hell Queen Bee has passed from being in the castle to be on London in a matter of minutes?"

Nooroo, in any case, couldn't answer him, even if his best and worst quality was honesty. Even though he would tend to stay silent when Gabriel asked questions, just to avoid saying things that he would prefer to hide, right now on that moment it was not about that, but more on the thing that he was wondering himself. The attack meant that at least a wizard knew what their existence on this world meant, and probably knew about their power… Which made him wonder how this wizard knew about them. However, the existence of that wizard made sense with the vibrations he had been noticing since the first time in that world. He had felt terrified feelings of someone powerful enough for them. And if wizards with wands and powers were afraid, they as normal people should be terrified.

If there was a wizard or a group of wizards that knew about the jewels, it probably meant that what they had found on the library was not all and that there was still more around.

* * *

Contrary to his other four classmates, which were sent to the headmaster's office, he went back to the common room of Gryffindor, as McGonagall had suggested. Adrien really had to admit that he had been extremely lucky on arriving minutes before McGonagall had entered her office. She had looked him quite surprised and had asked what he was doing there and before he could come up with something, Nino, Alya and Chloé had appeared and he just had blurted out that he had been looking for his best friend. In the end, despite his own doubts, everything had ended well, partly thanks to Chloé again, who had given her own identity in exchange of the other two (and in exchange of Ladybug's identity too, even if she didn't know). It would have made him happy that she was thinking of other people apart of herself if it wasn't for the thing that she was getting herself too much in danger and that now wizards would for sure know about the jewels somehow. It made him a bit nervous and paranoid.

Adrien just sighed. He had a lot in his mind. How he could have not noticed that Rena and Carapace were his two best friends? Why again they were suspecting of his father when he was possessed by Hawkmoth once? That didn't have sense, despite the thing that it was weird his father had survived so long alone in a wizard world, but again… It was his father they were talking about! He could be quite smart and creative when he wanted to be! And Marinette… Oh gods, Marinette… He couldn't even start with her. Nothing had sense, nothing at all! And the worst part was that now Hawkmoth wasn't even the worst of their troubles anymore.

Adrien grunted "This doesn't have any sense at all!" Plagg gave him a strange look, cheese as always in his mouth "I mean everything! My best friends, the other kwamis who are obviously here, Ladybug, my father again being suspected of being Hawkmoth… I just… can't anymore! I can't deal with all of this!"

"... Maybe take a deep breath, Adrien" Plagg suggested.

"Why all of this has to happen?" he questioned himself, not listening to his suggestion a bit "Now I know how you knew about the chimneys and that chatting with the kwamis has been about my father, am I right?"

"Keep it cool, Adrien… You need to calm about this" Plagg advised "I already said that I couldn't say what I talked to Pollen, remember?" Adrien nodded "You're right, it was because we were talking with the other kwamis about your father. Wayzz had said that he had noticed a dark aura, but the first time we decided not to take action yet. The second time was today at recess and Wayzz seemed more sure about it…"

"Is that even proof enough?" he frowned.

"Maybe not exactly, I'll give you that" Plagg conceded "But unexplainable dark auras are weird enough without them being caused by something… magical… It's just a hypothesis and it means that we have to be careful, that's all."

Adrien was going to talk again when he saw an owl going towards his window and he went to open it so the owl could enter inside the room. It was carrying a letter, which it let drop at his knees. His name was written on the front.

"Maybe it's Fu's answer" He said, sighing "I hoped he got the idea that he had to write in the same type of manner I did."

He opened the letter, took out the paper and let out a sigh. Plagg looked at the paper and almost cackled.

"Well, he didn't do the same, but I doubt someone who is a teacher down there knows Chinese." he laughed.

"Yeah… But let's pray I know how to read it myself." he sighed, looking to the paper.

_Dear Adrien,_

_The owl didn't make any problems, so don't worry. I'm sorry for writing to you in Chinese, but I think it's the safest way of explaining myself without being too enigmatic._

_Please, mark my words on being extremely careful in the magic world. They have done quite a lot of troubles in the past and you may not know who are you dealing with yet until it's too late. Even though some of them can look nice, looks are usually very deceiving. Obviously, take care of your classmates too._

_Chloé is not the only one I sent to London, in case you don't know yet. There are another four that will help you out, so don't worry about that._

_Hawkmoth hasn't been back in Paris, as much as I know. As we already know, he tends to be impatient when he's around here and there hasn't been an attack any of these days. In any case, I'll update you if there have been changes. Your dad being there sends me a bit off the edge, though. I'm wondering how he has survived in there without any problems. I'm glad you're helping him, but please be careful. You know: Ladybug and I already suspected him once of being Hawkmoth… I would save my distance of him, if possible. He's quite a secretive man and he has things a man like him shouldn't exactly have in an easy way. I'm sorry to say that I don't trust him very much._

_I have been in London only once, but I promise you that I have never encountered magicians before. I'm sorry I'm not of much help, but you'll have to trust me and the others that everything will go good._

_Be careful with magic, with whatever instruments they use to do that, and try to look for a way out. There's always a way and we have had a few confrontations with them in the past that are probably recorded. That should help you a bit._

_Search well your hidden words. Kind regards,_

_Master Fu._

Adrien took quite a good of his time on translating the letter that Fu had sent, but in the end, he was able to make sense of it.

"So, the information we maybe need is in the library," he sighed "but what he means by 'search well your hidden words', I wonder?"

Plagg shrugged at that.

"Well, we already know that Hawkmoth is around somewhere thanks to today, and we already know about our other four partners… If Fu knows about being confrontations between them and wizards and this probably is recorded, we only have to find hints in the books at the library."

"You should probably write Master Fu about today as soon as possible, though" Plagg stated.

"Yeah, I'll do that once I find something that I can work with too, don't worry." he smiled "Besides… I still need to talk to… Marinette."

He got red a bit when saying her name, but shook his head.

"You do that, kid. I have a talk to attend to with the other kwamis."

Adrien nodded slightly, and on the other hand, Plagg just sighed. Truly, he hated this. But, what was he supposed to do more than do whatever was in his power to help the boy as much as he can? In all honesty, the best thing he could do was support him and be there for him when things would reach the point on coming down. Seeing where they were in that moment, he wondered if it was his bad luck that had made this or just something out of their hand.

* * *

**& && And I am back! I am so sorry for taking so long /**

**I meant to publish during the weekend, but well... I had to pass through my parents' house on Saturday to pick some stuff and go from there to my grandparents' flat where I've been living (long drama on why I'm living with them xD) and let me tell you that public transport is horrible when it's a weekend hahahahah**

**Anyway, I am going back with this story so obviously, this chapter is a bit slower not counting the letter from Fu, but yeah... The next two are going to be dramatic and yeah... This is going to turn even darker once our dark lord appears more in the story ^^"**

**Sorry for going so slow anyway, but I hope you still like it :) Thank you so much for all your support! It really brings me to smile and keep writing!**

**Lots of love everyone 3 &&&**


	10. Chapter 10

**「** **CHAPTER 10」**

It was, as usual, dark when the kwamis reunited again in their usual area. The five of them were very tired, but the possibility of Hawkmoth being there was too big to ignore it, the powerful wizards' attack was too much for them and their chosen, and it was their duty to fight any type of evil source in any possible way.

"We need to think of a way of driving Hawkmoth to Paris and soon" Pollen spoke.

"We need to figure out how to get out of here, first" Wayzz said "He may be a villain, but I doubt he would leave his son here; he's quite attached to him…"

"... Could have fooled me... " Plagg snarked, with some poison in his voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Trixx looked at him.

"Not now, we know the rules" Tikki advised "Let's go to the matter at hand. What about the wizards' attack?"

"That's even worse than Hawkmoth. We don't know how these people know about us or what they know for that matter" Pollen huffed.

"My owner got a hold on Master Fu and received a letter saying to search the hidden words; it probably means you will have to look over that library around here. We already know we had confrontations with magicians in the past" Plagg shrugged.

"It would obviously help to look around…" Wayzz commented "But I don't know how much valuable information we will find to help us out of this…"

"What about that annoying girl?" Trixx snorted "Do you think Hawkmoth will use her again despite the threat of dark wizards? We know she has helped him willingly twice."

"I don't know if he would risk it" Wayzz answered "Anyway, we should be careful…"

"We may need to stay alert" Tikki confirmed "She doesn't like my owner a lot… In any case, our top priority is to search some way of getting you out of here before we have to deal with powerful wizards or even Hawkmoth. We'll worry about Lila if we need to."

All of them nodded their heads and started getting out, leaving Tikki and Plagg alone in the area.

"... How is he?" Tikki asked when everyone was gone.

"I would like to say he's fine, but, Tikki, this is his father we're talking about. I'm incredibly scared that he will…"

"Choose him?" Tikki said gently.

"We don't know why Hawkmoth is doing what he's doing. If he's the father's child… There's a possibility that he will convince him, regardless of him having me or not." he commented, sadly.

"I think you're chosen one is an incredibly selfless and good person" she smiled "I don't think he would choose to join Hawkmoth regardless of what he wants to achieve."

"We don't know that, Tikki" he sighed "And without anyone to turn to, who knows?"

"Hey, don't worry. My owner is there, remember? I'll talk to her; she might not be in her best mind to still accept the identities stuff, but I know she'll support him through this."

"... You're the best, sugarcube."

"Of course, you silly thing." she smiled.

* * *

Nino and Alya were talking out of the dining hall and were saying their goodbyes when their kwamis appeared in front of them. Since a lot of people was already leaving to their dorms, they shrugged their shoulders and wished each other goodnight before following their respective crowds.

Nino climbed to his usual room shared with Ivan and looked over to his jacket, taking in advantage the thing that Ivan was still down with Mylène in the common room, probably enjoying the fire.

"How the talk went?" he asked.

"As well as it could" he smiled a little "And we may need to investigate the library, just in case we find useful information."

"We are already doing that…" he frowned.

"I meant for other things… Let's say they might have information about us due to some fights on the past" he explained.

"Oh, okay… I guess it doesn't hurt to try" he shrugged "So… I've been meaning to ask you something out of curiosity if you can answer."

"Well, if I can answer, I will provide it to you. Except if it's purposefully asking identities."

"No, no… Nothing like that… I think" he laughed, a bit embarrassed "I wanted to know their favorite foods."

"Their favorite foods?"

"The other kwamis. I know Trixx likes spicy things and that you favor green tea, but the others?" he asked.

"... Well, Pollen likes honey, a bit obvious… Ladybug's kwami, as much as I know, loves cookies or pastries and Chat Noir's kwami loves weird cheeses."

"Weird?" he raised an eyebrow. Wayzz just shrugged as an answer "Okay… What about Hawkmoth's kwami? He must like something, right?"

"As much as I know… He used to like raisins."

"Ughh… Bad taste, the little dude but… Maybe we could do something when that man is near… British seem to love those things. I mean… If he acts strange, maybe we'll get an idea that he is hiding something."

"... I guess it doesn't hurt trying."

* * *

After getting out of the headmaster's office and explaining the situation again, Marinette couldn't help to sigh when she finally made it to her room. She had to admit that the punishment could have been worse: They were in charge of cleaning after every class they had during this month. Another thing Marinette had to thank was that her excuse had worked for her friends. She hated the hiding and lying, but what more could she have said just in front of that professor apart from the truth?

She sighed, looking over her shoulder. Tikki had left a few minutes ago to have a talk with the other kwamis.

She went down the stairs and almost backed up when she saw none other than Adrien looking at the chimney. She didn't want to confront him, even though she knew she had to one of these days, but… Not today, no. She wasn't ready. She bit her lip slightly, passed her tongue by her lips before climbing down the last steps and went towards the door as silently as she could.

"Hello" he whispered. She winced at his voice and turned to look at him. Adrien smiled only slightly "... Has she been too hard with all of you?"

"... Not more than what I thought" she sighed, closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath "Adrien… I… Sorry. I know you said we had to talk about… this, but… I just can't. Not yet anyway."

"We… don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. It's also difficult for me. The same girl that I fell in love with was this adorable classmate all along… Who, by the way, I technically rejected her as Chat…"

Marinette fell silent at that. She knew that was true, but if it was for that, she also rejected him as Ladybug several times despite telling Tikki she loved Adrien with all her heart. She swallowed her comments; she didn't want to deal with that. Their relationship was already strange like that; she didn't want to make things worse until they were more ready. At least, sleep on it.

"... We need to talk about what has happened in today's battle" she was able to mention, still in a quiet voice "This attack we have received from possibly wizards… It's too dangerous."

"Oh, right… I was about to tell you something" he pulled out Master Fu's letter and Marinette got closer at that "I wrote to the guardian some days ago and just received his answer."

He started then explaining to her what the letter was saying and when he finished, he looked at her again, expecting her thoughts "So, what do you think he means by 'search good your hidden words'?"

"... I would say the library, but… hidden?" she put her finger near her mouth thinking to herself when she thought of something "The forbidden section?!"

"Of course! You're brilliant, Marinette!" he exclaimed. She got red at the compliment "But… we can't get in there without permission, right?"

"We'll figure out something, don't worry" she said, shrugging a little.

Adrien couldn't help but smiled at her "Part of me wonders how I didn't see it before. There's no one that would fit Ladybug as much as you."

"I… I… I wouldn't be that without you, though" she blushed, but shook her head "Are you feeling good? You know… because Nino said that…"

"… I don't know…" Adrien sighed at that "I'm still doubting it myself, but… I don't know, Marinette. It's difficult. This is the second time… I can't help but wonder…"

Marinette fell silent at that, not knowing what to do. She was still grasping the concept that both Chat and Adrien were the same person, they were also dealing with a group of magicians that were most possibly dangerous and adding that to the suspicions of his father being Hawkmoth… She wasn't sure on how to deal with everything.

A minute later, both of their kwamis came to them and for a second they were happy they were together, but both of them were able to sense that things were still difficult and rough. Plagg shared a look with Tikki quickly, who could only shrug. Marinette, when seeing her kwami, she quickly turned.

"Hey, Tikki… Come on, let's go to our room" she smiled, but it was a nervous one.

"But…" she tried to say, but Marinette was already climbing the stairs and Tikki didn't have any choice except following her, with a worried look.

Plagg glanced towards Adrien, seeing his sad look and couldn't help but worry. If things kept like that… They would have more problems than they could handle.

* * *

The journey done by the four of them didn't go unnoticed and though most of their classmates laughed it off or started asking questions about the battle with the akuma victim… Marinette saw for just a second the glint in Lila's eyes. And she knew, at that moment, that they were going to have more problems. She wasn't wrong because, the next day, she was called by the headmaster during the recess. Her nerves were on edge because she was afraid they had already caught them. But it wasn't that. Somehow, though Marinette wasn't that surprised, Lila had talked to the headmaster that she was their representative and with what had happened, she was not a good figure and it would not be fair of her to be in that position having what she had called 'poor responsibility'.

"Excuse me?!" she had turned to Lila on hearing that, obviously offended.

"Well, a representative has to give example to the rest and though I know you have good intentions, maybe this other job you have doesn't help you a lot, no?" Lila said innocently "I'm just saying that maybe it will be good for you to have a break. Besides, as I have gathered, you postulated because no one else wanted to run against the daughter of our minister… I have no problem stepping in."

Marinette clenched her teeth and hands at her hips, doing her best not to make an expression and jumped to her. This… girl was going to ruin her life here if she could.

"You do make a valid point, Miss Rossi" Dumbledore stated "But, as I have told you before we called Miss Dupain-Cheng here, that would be the decision of your whole class and you would need the approbation of your professors in Beauxbatons."

"That's no problem, headmaster." she smiled sweetly "I have talked to the classmates, so that's settled. The only message I need to receive is the one of Beauxbatons, but I'm sure there would be no problem."

"That's good to see. Well then, when you receive the approbation of them, we'll take it as official" Dumbledore stated looking up from his glasses "For the moment, I think Miss Dupain-Cheng will still be on charge of things around your classmates or any problem you might have."

"Understood, headmaster. Thank you" she smiled and got out of the office the first one.

Marinette took a deep breath and went towards the door. The headmaster cleared his throat "I feel like there's something bothering you, Miss Dupain-Cheng" he mentioned before she could reach the door "And it's not Miss Rossi's decision on taking charge." Marinette looked at him, surprised, but he just smiled gently like nothing "Is there something you wanted to discuss?"

"I…" Marinette doubted "It's nothing, headmaster. Just… This wizard we have… This attack means that he's here and that he has followed us, right? I'm just worried…"

"Comprehensible, considering the circumstances" he stated "But, you have nothing to worry about. We're all here protected from any harm; outside thanks to this castle and inside due to our own spirits, wouldn't you say?"

"I… yes, thank you." she smiled, a little embarrassingly and got out of the office, wanting nothing else that to go back to where she had been or something.

In one of the corners, Tikki came out for a second "That headmaster seems to know more than what he's letting us see."

"Yeah, you're right… But what can we do about it?" she sighed.

Tikki seemed to shrug, and Marinette went back to where she had left her friends, almost sighing when she saw them there. To her utter surprise, Alya and Chloé seemed to be talking between themselves behind the shadow of the tree while Nino and Adrien seemed to be occupied talking to Sabrina about some assignment at their hands. She walked towards them, still nervous, and sat on the between.

Alya was the first one on turning to her "What that headmaster wanted from you?"

Marinette bit her lip for a second but then decided to explain what was the situation, why the talking, and Lila's speech to the headmaster.

"Man, that girl is worse than what I thought…" Nino mentioned.

"Wait… you two believe it?" Marinette asked surprised.

"Of course, girl. I mean… You would have to have a lot of nerve to lie to your friends like that and anyway, I've been observing her since the incident with Chloé" Alya said "It's difficult to suspect her being that sweet, but there are some inconsistencies in her stories and she acts different towards Adrien, Chloé and you so..."

"It's what she always plays at her side" Adrien intervened "Probably what she has used so most of our class agree on electing her… We should be careful with her…"

"Why not talking to the class, though?" Chloé asked.

"And go through the same that happened when she came back from her journey to 'Achu'?" Marinette asked, in disbelief "No, thank you."

"Let's just observe her and be careful." Alya shook her head "It's not like she'll maintain that position once we're back anyway, but I don't trust whatever decisions she'll do during this period of time."

"What I wonder though is what she has told to our classmates…" Nino mentioned.

It turned out that she had told them that Marinette had agreed on stepping out because she had a lot of work with the supposed uniforms and could use Lila's help for the time being. Of course, Marinette denied that after hearing their version. She admitted that she was busy with the uniforms, but she told them that she never agreed on stepping behind her job as class representative.

"We don't hold it against you, Marinette. I mean, it must be pretty hard..." Mylène said "And you must be pretty stressed, so… It's okay if you have asked Lila for help when she volunteered to you."

"She did what now?" Marinette blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, she said that when news got away about all of you sneaking out, she felt bad that you were carrying so many stuff going on in your shoulders" Rose intervened with a smile "And that she went to talk to you to see if she could be any help."

"I mean, even after what happened in the cantine," Kim told her this time "She has given you her hand to help you and since you've been putting with a lot of things, we really thought you would appreciate it."

Marinette almost cringed at their words. Sure, she was moved that all of them were agreeing on helping her… Really, she did. But… To be like this… Why?

"Are you serious?" Chloé asked, surprising all of them "I mean, it's lovely and whatever that you care so much for her, but you should know that she would never quit on being representative after the work she put through it… Who would do that?"

"But… Lila is just helping her during the time we are staying here." Rose bit her lip.

Chloé raised her eyebrows "Gosh, I can't believe how naïve and ridiculous you're all being with Lila here and Lila there. She's just using all of you."

"Don't talk of her like that" Kim crossed his arms "She's the sweetest girl ever, she only wants to help… You should try to mimic her."

"Why would I do that?" Chloé snorted "She's manipulative, a compulsive liar…"

"That is not nice to say about someone, Chloé…" Mylène murmured, a bit cowardly.

"Neither she is."

"What are you all guys talking about?" Lila asked behind them, nicely as always.

"About you, Lie-la," Chloé turned, snorting at her "being a manipulative bitch."

"Why would you say that?" she said, almost teary-eyed.

"You don't want to help Dupain-Cheng on the representative thing as you have told everyone" she stated, fire in her eyes "You just want the power and do whatever you want… You seemed to have little trouble hurting me, so…"

"I never did that!" she interrupted, like offended.

"Yeah, knowing you Chloé, you probably did it yourself and just want someone to blame, as per usual." Alix crossed her arms, not believing a thing.

"Hey!" this time it was Adrien who intervened "I and Marinette saw the whole thing and Lila did hurt Chloé's feelings throwing her teddy bear in the lake."

"That was not what happened at all!" Lila said, tears in her eyes already "I wanted to look at it, I said that I only wanted to take a glance, but she wasn't listening to me!"

"Yeah?" Marinette snarked this time "I'm pretty sure that what you said was that no one would believe her, because she had hardly ever been nice and to see if she could call her daddy to recover the teddy bear or to punish you."

Lila had her eyes in tears already and she sniffed "Why are you being so horrible? All I'm trying to do is help you…" and she sniffed one more time, she ran off.

* * *

**& && This is taking longer than I thought xD On the bright side, the next chapter will have a little identity reveal at the end and more drama at the school for a bit 'cause I can't live without their little teenage drama. Chapter 12, without any doubt, will probably be one of my best chapter done yet (I'm still writing the 13).**

**Anyway, some of the things won't probably look important now, but they're going to be in future chapters, and some other things are only important for character development more than anything.**

**On a side note, Chloé mentions Lila's name as "Lie-la" intended as, obviously, a joke because Lila in both the French pronunciation and the Italian one would be pronounced as "Lee-la", contrary to the English pronunciation.**

**And that's all! (?) Thanks for reading, always supporting me, the kudos, follows, favs, etc 3 I am so thankful that you're still here reading this story! ^^**

**Lots of love and I'll see you in more or less two weeks or so! &&&**

**P.S.: For those in Tumblr and **on Twitter, GinellaEvans, you can follow me, though I don't post too much content tbh, but... I'm available around if you want to talk ^^****


	11. Chapter 11

**「CHAPTER 11」**

“Wait, Lila!” Rose called and ran to her to try and reach her. 

“You really guys have messed this one up good” Kim snorted to them “I can’t believe you two. Especially you, Marinette. You should know Chloé by now.”

“I think we better talk about the position later” Mylène said with sad eyes.

They left the five friends alone. Alya and Nino were shocked, Chloé was incredibly annoyed, Adrien was shaking his head, and Marinette… She tried to get a grip on her feelings… But the tears from her eyes didn’t seem to stop and she started to sob. 

“Marinette, girl…” Alya reached for her shoulder, biting her lip “God, I’m sorry…” 

Marinette shook her head, but when she tried to speak, she choked and sobbed again. She covered her mouth with her hand, but it was almost impossible. The four of them looked between themselves, trying to comfort her when the clock suddenly indicated that it was quarter past eleven, indicating the end of the recess. 

“We have DADA now…” Adrien clicked his tongue in annoyance and turned to Chloé “Do you think you could tell the professor that we two are in the infirmary because she wasn’t feeling okay?” 

Chloé nodded, squeezed Marinette’s shoulder and she left. Both Nino and Alya hugged her tightly, despite that Marinette’s mind was in that moment a bit far away from them and even though Alya would love to stay with her, Adrien convinced her to go to class because it was better to not push the professors in another punishment they might think for them, and after a bit, Alya agreed. Once they were alone, Adrien took Marinette by her shoulders and leaded her to the castle, towards the infirmary. He then asked to the nurse something to calm her down and this one came back with an infusion and put a little blanket on her back.

“If you need anything else, I’ll be in my office right next to you” she patted her. 

“Thank you.” Adrien nodded to her and stood next to Marinette, who had stopped sobbing but not crying; her eyes almost red. 

Adrien sighed. He had seen Marinette mad, happy, sad… But he had never seen her so broken before. He wanted to let her know that she wasn’t alone… That she had him, as well as Nino, Alya, Chloé… She had support. 

“I’m so sorry, Marinette” Adrien said after a long moment of silence “I know I said not to do anything because I didn’t want her to be akumatized again… But it was selfish of me to ask you to bear it. It wasn’t fair after all you do for all of us… I should have seen that it was hurting you…”

Marinette shook her head, the infusion warming her hands and her insides “I… I knew what you meant with that. It… it was not good if she was akumatized once again… You’re right… It hurt me. A lot. I hate that people are at her mercy when I could do something… But I do understand your reasons, Adrien. I know you meant the best. I don’t hold it against you.” 

“You’re an incredible person, Marinette” he smiled truthfully, though a bit sad “I said it on Heroes’ Day, but I’ll repeat it… You’re always ready to help everyone, not matter what, you’re amazing and have an incredible good heart. I can’t think of someone who is as selfless as you” he looked fondly at her and Marinette couldn’t help but blush “You’re supportive, you’re cheerful and a great leader in class. And, don’t get me started on the other you” he let a tiny laugh out. 

Marinette smiled a little at that, cleaning her tears “Thank you, Adrien.” 

◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢ ◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢

Lila’s tears were more of frustration and madness than anything. The only positive part about that was that convincing the rest of the classmates to help her would be easier and the headmaster wouldn’t have more choice than believing her word. Making a letter from the supposedly French magic school looked like the best idea to have the power and construct a better environment for her lies to work. How to work it without powers or being an akuma was going to be difficult and although Hawkmoth was in London, she doubted he was that close to notice her. And in any case he was around… Well, she preferred to give him a different victim, one that had not been akumatized yet and was enough sad to be turned into a victim… Yes, Lila didn’t mind making Marinette’s life more difficult. 

◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢ ◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢

The moment Lila walked back in the Great Hall, she started to take advantage on what had happened to convince the classmates to maybe make a letter from the French school so she could be representative for the time being. She proclaimed the thing that Marinette was just being difficult and that it would be better for everyone, stating that she wasn’t blaming anyone for the accusations, since it was normal of Chloé. Chloé actually huffed at that, and Lila smirked for just a second, looking over also to where Adrien and Marinette were sitting. Marinette had stiffed a bit at Lila’s words, but impressed everyone. 

“I’m sorry, Lila and everyone” Marinette said “You’re right. I maybe need more help than I thought, so thanks for stepping in.” 

Lila was taken aback at her words, though their classmates beamed at Marinette’s words and this one smiled a bit. “Ehm… Right. You’re welcome” she was able to say. 

Chloé grimaced a bit on the thing that it meant that they had to put up with Lila as representative, but she had to give Marinette the credit on her idea of stepping aside, since with that she was making amends with the rest of the class. 

“We need to meet with your father in a few moments, dude” Nino mentioned “Maybe we could pick some snacks?” 

Adrien quickly nodded at that, and he, Marinette, Alya and his best friend agreed on going towards the stairs, promising the rest of the class to be back with treats from the kitchen. 

‘We’ll see if we can figure you out, Monsieur Agreste’ Nino thought. 

◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢ ◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢

The appearance of the dark wizard the other day had set Gabriel on edge. Since he hadn’t been found and not a person had confronted him, it meant that his identity was safe for the moment, which was good news, but he didn’t trust wizards at all. Thus, he had been tense all morning until he had remembered that he had to meet with his son and his classmates to look over that book, so he prepared his things to travel back to the castle. Maybe, in that case, he would be able to figure out if the dark feelings he had been noticing for some minutes came from there; just out of pure curiosity. 

One hour later, he was going to the point where they had seen each other the last time. He noticed in a minute that most were already there, surrounding Lila Rossi, who was very obviously manipulating them. A few minutes later, Adrien appeared with his best friend, the reporter girl and Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, who was attached to one of his son’s arms a bit. All of them were carrying food in their hands. When they reached them, the clock had chimed indicating that it was half past six. Even though the girl at his son’s arms dedicated them a smile, there was an underneath tiny sadness that he was able to notice with his miraculous. 

‘So this is where the feeling comes from’ he thought.

“I hope you guys are hungry because we brought some stuff and the elves have put too much to be honest” Adrien mentioned. 

“Wow… Thank you, guys!” mostly everyone said, digging into the boxes that they had put in the grass. 

They quickly sat down, the reporter at his left, who was the one holding the supposedly book they had to review. They opened the book quickly and started passing or stopping depending if there was something they could work on, while some of the classmates were opening the food provided and Gabriel had to hold an actual gasp. In front of him, there were little cakes that had lots of raisins and he felt Nooroo inside his pocket trying hard not to peek out to take a piece. 

“If you want to eat a piece, you’re welcome to do it, Monsieur Agreste” Adrien’s best friend said “I mean, we all have something we like.” 

He made a disgusted face for a second, but covered it quickly and took a piece while reading the book in front and looking from time to time to his piece like it was something made by the devil. Someone then, suddenly, pointed towards some information on the book that was explaining some ways to pass from the magical world to the muggle world. He was thankful because he took that opportunity to slide the piece in his pockets while they were deciding which place was closer or easier for all of them. 

“The closest and some place we already may know is this supposed ‘Diagon Alley’” Alya read from a paragraph “There seems to be a wall that opens if you put the correct password in the bricks, but it doesn’t say which is the password.” 

Chloé huffed “Is there no other way?” 

“Some, but none that is easy enough or that we might know” Alya shook her head. 

“I’ll try to take care of it, then” Gabriel said, getting up.

“That would be great, thanks, father” Adrien smiled, though only a little. 

He was about to leave when he heard Lila speaking. 

“So, should we talk about me being representative for the time being?” Lila commented as if she was just being thoughtful. It could have been thought that way if not for the glint of her eyes “I mean, the letter may be a bit too much or suspicious, so…” 

“Maybe Marinette could talk to the headmaster from here and said you have reached an agreement” Kim proposed. 

It was then when Gabriel saw this one stiffed and the emotions from the girl grew even more. He didn’t know what was happening, but it was obvious that Lila had taken opportunities to have more power around the class. 

Adrien, to his surprise, was about to speak when the girl in question got up in a second. He turned to her, but she shook her head. 

“... I’ll go after going to the bathroom” she said, struggling her words “W-we can go b-both and tell him, so wait for me.” 

Lila seemed to shrug at that, but the girl wasn’t even waiting for her answer and she was already leaving the area, despite his son’s tiny protests. 

Part of Gabriel was raising an eyebrow, doubtful of using the girl’s emotions with the dark wizard around somewhere… But part of him was actually curious. The girl was clever, had avoided being akumatized twice… He could try and take advantage, knowing he could make quite a powerful akuma with her and started leaving the place, directing himself to the bathrooms of the ground floor. 

After all, for him to exit the castle he had to pass through that hallway anyway, so going there was not going to be suspicious. 

◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢ ◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢

When Lila spoke, Adrien knew that this could not end well. The entire class and his father were present and he was sure that if it had been any different, he would have jumped at that. Hearing Lila sugarcoating things as if she meant no harm was horrible enough, but seeing how Marinette had stiffed not only at Lila’s statement but also at Kim’s, made him want to hit a wall or something to let go of the frustration. He was about to speak up since he knew that Marinette was still hurt about before, but this one got up from the ground in a second and shook her head when he looked at her. She announced that she needed to go to the bathroom and told Lila to wait for her and, despite his protests, Marinette was already leaving the yard towards the castle. 

It was when his father turned, saying that he should go back to his work, than Adrien knew that something was terribly wrong. He didn’t know why he thought that, but there was something in his gut that was telling him to go towards where the bathrooms were. There were no proofs exactly; the only weird thing his father had done was taking a slice of a cake with raisins saving it in his pocket. Excusing himself from the rest of the classmates, he went towards the castle and directed to where he knew the nearest bathrooms were. He caught his father just about to turned the handle, but his father probably heard him, because he turned around to face him, surprised. Adrien didn’t falter and approximated him. 

“What are you doing, father?” he asked once he reached him. 

“Well, I’m leaving the castle and keep my work, obviously” his father snorted a bit. 

“And why are you grabbing that door?” Adrien raised an eyebrow, pointing the door that his father had seemed about to open. 

“Do I need permission to go to the bathroom, Adrien?” his father closed his arms. 

“... Just leave Marinette alone, father. She doesn’t need to be more depressed thanks to you” Adrien said. 

“Why would I…?” 

“You know?” Adrien interrupted him before his father could speak “I thought it was weird enough that you had been living so long without any magic and no suspicions, and I’ve had heard about a weird theory once that I have been dismissing… But now, you acting so weird, and not even coming back to recharge the wand, despite being the magic of just one kwami or whatever… When we have to recharge them a little even if we don’t use them too much… And I mean, there aren’t many French people that has come to this country that I know, but I mean...” 

Adrien didn’t want to comment on the thing that most possibly, their wands were charged with energy of four kwamis instead of one, but… His father didn’t need to know that… He knew he was risking things, he knew… However, he couldn’t care right now. 

“... What are you exactly suggesting, Adrien? Because you’re not making any sense.”

“You know what I’m suggesting, you’re not that stupid, father.”

“That is completely ridiculous” he huffed “And anyway, what about all of you, Adrien? Supposedly just one kwami around and you’re expecting me to believe that you just recharge all your wands every now and then, and she just does it alone?”

“You’re not denying being him” Adrien said, crossing his arms.  

“And you aren’t denying me being right, so let’s bet that you’re the only one in that group that knows fencing, right, Chat Noir?” his father retorted, raising an eyebrow at the end. 

Adrien flinched just a second, but he didn’t say anything at that “... Why are you doing this?” he finally asked, letting out a sigh.

“I have my reasons, Adrien” he just answered “Your miraculous and the one of Ladybug can get a wish.”

“Yeah, Ladybug told me about that. And she also told me that it comes with a price that it is too high and we are not willing to take it” Adrien replied, almost in a murmur. 

“Not even for your mother?” his father asked. 

“What?” Adrien said, turning to him in surprise “What does mum have to do with anything of this?” 

His father sighed “She… isn’t missing, as I told you. She has been in a magical coma and I have been trying to wake her up, but to no avail. The only way seems to be the wish.”

“Still…” Adrien tried.

“Don’t you want your mother back, Adrien? We could do it, if you helped me. We would only need Ladybu…”

“Hell, no!” Plagg snapped from his hiding, startling Adrien and Gabriel took a few step back “You leave him out of your schemes, you son of…!” 

“Plagg!” Adrien shouted, half embarrassed and half furious at his kwami. 

“... So this is the famous kwami of destruction… Well, I hardly think it’s your choice if he wants his mother back and I don’t remember that we needed your opinion” he commented. 

“As if he wanted…” 

“Plagg, shh!” Adrien interrupted “Quick, hide!”

Plagg, despite his obvious annoyance, hid in Adrien’s shirt just in time when Marinette came from the bathroom. She seemed to be doing a lot better, but she did raise an eyebrow when seeing both Adrien and his father. This one, was the fastest to act. 

“We’ll talk about this later, Adrien. And you better keep it there, for your own good” his father commented, leaving the place “Goodbye to you too, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.” 

“Uh… Sure…” she said, though unsurely and turned later to Adrien, frowning “What was that all about?” 

“... Nothing, don’t worry” he answered “Are you sure you want to give Lila the power of the class?” 

“I don’t have more choices, so… As you all said, it will only last here” she smiled “Are you sure everything is okay? Your dad sounded… upset.”

“... He is always upset” Adrien half shrugged “Don’t let it worry you. It was just a tiny argument we had. Nothing more.”

“If you say so…” Marinette frowned but didn’t press the issue “Well, I’ll go with… Lila and speak to the headmaster about her being representative. I’ll be back in the common room as soon as I can.”

“Sure, don’t worry, Marinette” Adrien smiled. 

◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢ ◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢

Once he was alone in the common room, Adrien forced himself to relax in the sofa. Plagg came out in a second, knowing fully well that they were alone. 

“You’re not seriously thinking about doing that, right?” Plagg asked in less than a second “You know what will it bring, Adrien.”

“I know, I know” he said, fast “I just… it’s my mum, Plagg and…” He pulled his hair a bit with his hands “I want to save her and be a normal family again and… He’s right; part of him, in any case. I would do anything to have her with me, but…” 

“But?” Plagg asked, half hopeful.

“... I can’t. If it costs going against… Ladybug, if it costs me her friendship and her love… I can’t do that. I can’t betray her like that” he sobbed “And… it hurts so much because… it’s like I’m betraying my mum too and, who am I supposed to choose, Plagg? How the hell do I deal with this information at all?” 

“You should have told her when she asked if you were okay” he commented “Pigtails asked you.” 

“... I don’t know if I can. Not yet. It’s just…” he struggled “I just confirmed that our enemy has been my father all along and… He right now knows I’m Chat Noir.”

“Which is why you should tell her, Adrien” Plagg replied “Maybe you’re not ready, but you have to do it soon with your identity in danger.”

“... Yeah. I know” he lamented.

 

**& && I'm sorry for taking so long and for having so much drama around! Writer's block and all that x.x I've been trying to deal with chapter 13, but even though I know what I want to do and where I want to go, I'm having difficulties on writing it as I would love to >< I am giving you this to try to continue and also to advise that most possibly I will be updating like really really late! I will give my best but I also think I need a rest and probably to leave the story for a bit to focus more completely.**

**Anyway, thanks for following the story, giving fav, reviews, etc! Lots of love and hopefully, I will see you soon again ^^ &&&**


	12. Chapter 12

**「CHAPTER 12」**

The high school of Françoise Dupont was in chaos. Since the news of the akuma in London had reached Paris, all hell had broken loose. No one knew why Hawkmoth was in London along with their heroes instead of Paris. And, to make things worse, the apparition of Queen Bee (who everyone knew as Chloé Bourgeois) meant that the children were around somewhere in the city, not exactly in danger because… Then, her apparition in the scene wouldn't have had sense at all. But why not communicate with the school and the parents? Why hide? What was going on? Poor Madame Bustier didn't understand a thing.

For now, the police of London were treating the case more carefully and in hiding, just in case things got complicated and she was grateful for it. The least she wanted was for her students to get into more trouble.

From where she was, she could see all the parents talking with Principle Damocles about their children's disappearance and the akuma attack in London. The reporters of London city had not been that fast on recording the accident and had only followed the heroes to the British Museum and then, something weird had happened and the heroes had managed to avoid the cameras. Minutes later, the repairing ladybugs had appeared and everything had gone to normal. Still, they didn't know where the heroes had disappeared and it also meant they had lost Chloé, who was the only one who could have answered their questions. It also meant, apparently, that the students were at Hawkmoth's mercy and it made Madame Bustier wishing even more that they could get them to safety in France as soon as possible.

She let herself lean on the nearest wall next to a corner and let out a sigh, when suddenly, she heard a voice.

"They won't find your students in the normal world."

"What… Who…?!" she was about to turn in her heels but was interrupted.

"I must ask you to please no turn. It was dangerous enough of myself to get here" he said. She bit her lip, but stayed where she was "Good; thank you, Madame Bustier."

"How do you know who I am? Who are you? What do you know?" she asked all at once.

"Ah, I know a lot of things, madame. I am no one more than someone who helps the young heroes from time to time. As for what I know… I can only say that I got a hold on where are the students, but I must say that it is impossible for us to reach there since the world they are in is not only dangerous but also filled with magic."

"What do you mean magic? Like the one of the heroes?" she asked

"Not quite, I'm afraid. For the moment, they are trying to search for a way to get out and I trust them enough to do it. They are not alone in this and they will come back. But until now, you'll have to be patient."

"I don't understand anything" she mentioned.

When she received no answer, she turned to the corner only to see that there was no one there. She gulped.

He had known it had been a great idea to use wizards who knew how to read minds like him. Despite the thing that most of his associates weren't able to figure out the heroes' identities, they knew that the five of them were in Hogwarts castle and that they wanted to get out of the magical world as soon as possible. They were only mere students that, worst of all, were just muggle-borns who knew almost nothing about magic. How pathetic.

On the other hand, he was happy with himself. After all, as he was a very powerful wizard, it hadn't taken him long to figure out where the supposed villain of the heroes was living and working. It hadn't been really easy, but he had managed. After all, he had to pass through the possessed person to the dark butterfly and from there to the villain of the heroes.

It was worth it, though. He had investigated throughout that day who he was, what was his routine and basically studied him a bit before deciding in any action. The man, in general, didn't look too stupid, he was obviously a bit manipulative (the victim of the butterfly spoke by itself) and was truly careful with leading any suspicions about him being a muggle-born. Voldemort had to give it to him: The man known as Gabriel Agreste knew what he was doing.

Now, the only question that remained was… What to do with him? Was it better to kill him and keep the jewel?

'No' he thought 'The jewel he possesses is related to giving powers by understanding emotions. I have no wish to really have it for now.'

But what to do? Could he try to persuade him? He seemed smart enough to avoid interactions with wizards, so that wouldn't really work at all in his favor. In order to persuade him, he would either need to know why he wanted the main jewels and maybe threat him. However, threatening him with what?

In any case of action, he obviously needed more information about this man. The only way to get it was through the shop where he was working and through the castle of Hogwarts where he obviously was going; to investigate or to speak to the French students, Voldemort couldn't know, but he didn't care.

He called for two of his Death Eaters and turned to the first one "Go to that shop and get by any means necessary all the information about this Gabriel Agreste. Do not leave any leads" this one nodded his head to his lord and disappeared. He turned to the other "Bellatrix, go and speak to your sister to ask information to her son. We need to know everything we can about this man."

"Yes, my lord" she smirked, disappearing from his sight.

Now, he only had to wait.

Marinette had felt when looking at Adrien that something was horribly wrong. It had been that look and that smile that he had pulled off. She had been thinking so much about reuniting with him as soon as possible that the chat with the headmaster and Lila had passed as quick as the wind. It was obvious when getting out and the power of representative on the hands of Lila that this one was expecting her to look broken, but Marinette didn't have time for that and she took off before Lila could say something, leaving her dumbfounded and irritated at Marinette's reaction.

Marinette just ran towards the stairs and climbed quickly to reach to Gryffindor's common room and entered. As she expected, she found Adrien sat on the sofa who had this look of surprise and then let out a sound of relief.

"Sorry" he mentioned "I thought it was another person and I panicked."

"It's okay" she said in a quiet voice and went to sit next to him, their kwamis getting out. Marinette gave them a shy smile "Would you mind giving us some privacy?"

Both kwamis shared a look, but nodded anyway and disappeared from their sight. Marinette let out a tiny sigh and, after pondering, she took Adrien's hand in hers. This one looked at her in shock, but Marinette wasn't really looking at him.

"You know you can trust me with anything, right, Chat?" she mentioned quietly. Adrien just nodded "I'm here for you. I won't abandon you. Not matter that this freaks me out… You can count on me as much as I count on you."

"... I know. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you what was wrong. It's just… is so difficult…" he let out some tears that had been threatening to get out "You… were right about him. All along. He was our e-enemy and… he knows about me being Chat. I'm sorry. I was cocky, and I confronted him" Marinette was going to speak but wasn't fast enough "But he was going to the bathroom to transform and probably use you and I just… couldn't stand there doing nothing. I didn't want anything bad happening to you" Marinette just could only stare at him in shock "And the worst part was that he tried to convince me saying that mum was in a coma and he wanted the jewels so we could be a family again… And I just don't know what to do, Marinette. I want my mum, but I can't betray you and I won't. Does that make me a horrible son?"

He was just now a crying mess and Marinette's heart broke at the sight of it.

"Oh, Adrien…" she hugged him "I'm so sorry. I wish I had been wrong. I'm so sorry. We will find a way out of everything, I promise. We always do"

Adrien just let her hold him while he cried on her shoulder, clinging to her "I love you so much. Thank you, my lady."

She got red, but smiled "Anytime."

It only passed a few minutes before Adrien spoke again "Marinette?"

"Yes?"

"... We should probably advised to the rest about the forbidden section somehow. With more people searching, it should be easier and we need a plan against these wizards."

"What about… Hawkmoth?" she asked carefully.

"... I think it's better to worry about him when we're back than here, but if we are lucky and can defeat him…" he looked down.

"... Okay. I'll send them a message. We should probably tell Master Fu about all of this too" she mentioned.

Adrien nodded to her, and she smiled, resolution in her mind in that second "Adrien" she asked, blushing a little and Adrien looked at her briefly "You know… that guy that Ladybug likes… That I like… is, well, you."

He blushed at that "... Oh. Really?"

"So…" she continued, getting close to him "You're not the only one that has rejected… you know, one side of the mask"

Adrien, at that, let out a little laugh "We are quite a disastrous duo, aren't we, my lady?"

"That we are" she smiled too at that and, feeling a little bold, she closed the distance and brushed her lips against Adrien's cheek, who stilled for just a second before returning the smile "Now, come on, we have some messages to deliver" she said.

When Alya woke up due to an alarm sounding in the bedroom, she was more than tired. Since the attack on Thursday to Lila taking the power of representative the other day, she hadn't had a proper rest. On the bright side, she shared a room with Sabrina, who always followed Chloé everywhere and with that, it meant that she shared the same point of view as her dear friend, which consisted that all of them knew that Lila was a liar and a manipulative person.

Sabrina, as Alya did expect, was already getting out of the room and since she was alone and it was Saturday, she took that opportunity to dress quickly and go to the bathroom so she could transform to see if there were any news from the other two. Once she was in the bathroom and alone, she transformed herself and her flute made a little sound, indicating that she had a message. She read fast Ladybug's message.

_Hey there, everyone,_

_We don't know if you're kwamis informed you that we got a hold on our master but in any case… From a letter from him, we have deciphered that we need something from your place and that you must search for "hidden words". We are not completely sure, but if there is a section in the library that somehow you cannot reach, that maybe will be your answer. Please, if you find the information, send it to us. You will know if it's something we will need._

_Stay safe,_

_Ladybug and Chat Noir._

"Cool!" Alya squeezed.

And, detransforming, Alya took off to the Great Hall to take a quick breakfast, told to her boyfriend and Chloé about the message and they went together towards the library, really eager to see how to enter into the forbidden section, since it was the only section that students usually could not reach themselves.

The three of them took that moment to discuss some ideas on how to get inside the forbidden section, and decided to distract the woman at the library first and enter somehow either breaking in, with the wand or in any way possible. They chose Alya to search for the book, since she was more observant, and the other two went to the main table at the library to talk to the woman in charge. Meanwhile, Alya took that moment to try to enter in, but it was proving to be more difficult than anything and just when she thought that she was not going to have a way of entering, she heard steps coming to her way and quickly, pretended to be looking to the books closed to the door that led to the forbidden section. The person opened the door and Alya walked fast behind to enter. Quietly, she went to the nearest shelf to hide from that person and didn't move until she thought it was save for her.

The organization of that section, thankfully for her, was similar to the rest of the library but she wasn't sure in which section she should go into. Her first choice would be objects, due to the miraculous being jewels, but the information could be in the history section too. She decided to start on the section of magical objects, going in alphabetical order to see if she could find anything that would be worth the trip there.

Too wrapped up in her own head, she obviously jumped when she heard a man's voice from the other side of the shelf where she was searching.

"The book you are trying to find will be by the name of 'The temple of the Gods' spirits' in the history section. You'll see it on the top shelf. And if you need someone, you'll find that gargoyles, as in France, do give protection to those who seek it"

Alya almost couldn't speak due to the shock but when she found her voice, squeaking a little 'wait' and a 'who are you' to the mysterious person, it was too late. No one was at the other side of the shelf and feeling that if she went to hunt a ghost they would discover her here, she decided to remain quiet and directed herself to the history section, just to see if the 'friendly advice' had been telling her the truth.

Sure enough, going through the 'T' and taking the stairs at disposal to everyone to look up, she found the book up there. She almost gasped when seeing it, a bit surprised that it was true, but decided that she could not waste more time and took the book with her, got out of the forbidden section carefully and went to the big tables that the library had for the students. Her boyfriend quickly saw her and went towards her followed by Chloé. Together, they went to an empty table.

"So, could you find what we are looking for?" Nino asked her.

"... I think and hope so. I wouldn't have found it if it weren't for someone that decided to give me a hint" she sighed.

"What?! Who?!"

"I have no idea" she shrugged "When I came over my shock, no one was at the other side… I'm still a bit worried that someone inside these walls seems to know all that we are trying to hide, but for now, all I can worry about is to see what's in this book that can help us with how the wizards know and if there is something here about our own jewels that maybe we can use or that we should know"

"How are we going to pass this to Ladybug, though?" Chloé interrupted "It's not like we are going to transform in the library."

"Well, they do know that you have a power like that, but I don't know about the students, so you're right on that" Alya sighed "And even if I took them with my phone, they are not passed to my 'other phone'; magic kwami stuff or whatever it is, so…"

"If we do it carefully, maybe we can do it with Chloé sending everything" Nino commented "We don't want to waste time and everyone is doing their own things, not even looking at us."

Chloé shook her head, with a sigh "Not point in arguing about it, then. I'll transform and send the important stuff to LB"

They opened the book quickly, Chloé transforming into Queen Bee and started to take photos of almost all pages: it appeared how the kwamis were gods, the creation of the jewels done by a young Chinese wizard, the creation of the order of the guardians, the kwamis being able to use their powers on their own, but being forbidden to meddle in human affairs… It also came the incident of wizards and the order, the desire of dark wizards to get all the jewels, the temple changing location each time they found it… Lots of things that talked about the powers of each kwami that Queen Bee did not photograph because she was sure that Ladybug knew about that… And last, something about an ultimate power which could be done by combining the yin and yang jewels. She photographed that part, even though she had the suspicion that they probably knew about that part… But, in part, it was good to know that the wizards knew about it.

When they were finished, Chloé sent all to Ladybug and they left the book on the table that said "returns"; getting out of the library quickly to read all the photos in peace somewhere more private. After all, if they wanted to win against these wizards, and possibly Hawkmoth too, they needed to know as much as possible about the jewels that they were carrying around.

It was past dinner time when Marinette decided to take a trip to the nearest empty bathroom to check any messages from the other heroes. She almost took a step back when seeing all the photos that Queen Bee had taken with her miraculous. There was a lot of information. Too much if someone asked her. It made her wonder how the wizards had managed to gather so much about them, since the temple was so secretive. The only option was that someone from inside had told them.

Ladybug took out a piece of paper, since she had taken her bag with her to the bathroom, and started writing everything in a summary. The amount of knowledge that the wizards seemed to have about all of this was larger than she even imagined it. She skipped the part of the ultimate power as they both already knew about that part, but she was surprised that the wizards did too.

When she finished, she detransformed quickly and went back to Adrien to show him what their friends had found.

"This is…!" he mentioned in awe as reading the information she had gathered.

"I know" she nodded "They know too much about a lot of things and it's so scary… This is even more dangerous than… Hawkmoth."

"It doesn't look good for us. If a group of wizards knows about us being here and wants these powers… I don't know what can we do against them" he frowned "In any case, we should write quickly to Master Fu about all of this."

Marinette nodded, agreeing with him, and they both started to redact a letter to their master. They did first a draft in French and Adrien translated to Chinese, as the master had done before. In the end, they were able to finish their letter and they showed it to their kwamis.

_Dear Master Fu,_

_Before starting, sorry for my Chinese. I tried my best and I hope you understand everything._

_A lot of things have happened since your last letter. We had to make a lot of tough decisions on the way due to many things happening._

_We received an akuma attack in London and we managed to reach there without giving any hints on where we were or who we were; however, we were obliged to make some reveals because we received during this attack another one from dark wizards which were trying to reach for our identities. We thought it was too dangerous, so we made some reveals: Carapace and Rena to Queen and myself, and Ladybug and I on our own so we could reach each other more easily._

_There's a lot of things from these wizards that we don't know, but thanks to your advice, we have found out in a book that they know quite a lot of your order and the kwamis; this ones is said by the book to be gods that can use their power on their own, but to no meddle in human stuff… It also explains the creation of the jewels, the order… And the incidents between wizards and the order, mostly because of dark wizards desiring the jewels… There is a lot of information that is very curious, but most of all is that they are aware of the combination of Ladybug earrings with my ring being an ultimate power. We are not sure how we can proceed with wizards that obviously know about us, but we can't risk to be around here anymore and the way out of this world is too far away for us to make it without calling everyone's attention._

_There's also another problem: You and Ladybug were right on not trusting my father. He is who you thought it would be, but he knows about me too and I'm not sure what to do with that because right now the dark wizards are more dangerous than him, but I can't take any risks. He wants the power for my mum (magic coma or something like that) and… I won't sacrifice our jewels, no matter what, but I must know if there is some other way of recovering her. Just… To know._

_Thanks for all your help, anyway. Please, respond as quickly as possible,_

_Kind regards,_

_Adrien._

**& && So... Technically, I'm publishing a bit sooner than I should but... I didn't want to leave this story so neglected and yeah, that's why I'm giving you a new chapter. I'll probably take more than two weeks to publish the next one, but... I hope it's fine ^^"**

**Anyway, this one chapter was one of my favorites to write for various things happening at the same time and though it will still be one of my favorite, I think one will start to take its place at this point. Next chapter we will have three POVs: Voldemort, Gabriel, and Adrien who will rotate from one to another. No more spoilers, but... Be prepared (evil smile).**

**Thanks so much for reading, comments, favs, follows!! ^^ They make me really happy every time I see a notification in my mail!! Lots of love and see you asap! :) &&&**


	13. Chapter 13

**「CHAPTER 13」**

Voldemort wasn’t exactly pleased with what he had figured out of Gabriel Agreste. Apart from knowing fashion, knowing how to design and sew, and obviously being interested in getting out from the magical world, the man didn’t let out too much of his personal life. However, from what he had gathered from the shop where he was working was that he had an assistant, for who he cared quite a lot, and he had had a wife, who probably he had loved. 

Still, this didn’t help him too much on knowing what Gabriel wanted to do with the damn magical jewels, though, if he had to bet, he would say it was all for the missing wife. There was no motivation for money or power, since the man had quite the bunch on both sides and the other biggest motivation than usual men tended to have was love, so… It was the most plausible and if he was right… Well, controlling a man that loved someone, missing or not, was simple enough for him and deceiving or threatening someone was easier when knowing the cause of doing something. And Gabriel or Hawkmoth, as he named himself when dressed, was not going to be an exception.

◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢ ◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢

Gabriel knew he had taken a great risk when admitting to his son of being Hawkmoth, so the thing that it had worked in his favor was something that pleased him, even if his son was Chat Noir and that… changed his plans, if only a little. 

On the bright side, Adrien had seemed to doubt helping him when he mentioned his reason in wanting his miraculous. He was almost sure that if his kwami hadn’t appeared in that moment, he would have gotten Adrien to help him, which would have made things easier. Sadly, the kwami of destruction had taken that opportunity to interrupt and adding that to the young Dupain-Cheng getting out of the bathroom at that moment, he hadn’t gotten the opportunity to discuss more with him without being more suspicious. 

This obviously meant that his son had now the time to overthink what he had told him, which could be either good or really bad for him. His son could try to talk to the other heroes, especially to Ladybug, but if they didn’t know each other, helping him would be rather difficult with him having the upper hand on being close. 

The question now was what would his son do. If he chose to help him, they would only have to go against Ladybug, though they should solve all about these wizards first. 

“But if he chooses to go against me…” he murmured against his breath, alone in his room. 

“Would you fight your own son?” Nooroo asked. 

Gabriel almost cracked his neck when hearing his kwami, but didn’t answer right away. On the one hand, Emilie was too important to him and he was trying to fulfill his promise to her… On the other hand, Adrien was his only son and hurting him purposefully was unacceptable and something he knew he wouldn’t be able to do.  

“He will help me get his mother back, he wants her back” he said, not sure if he was convincing himself or his kwami.

“And if he doesn’t?” Nooroo asked carefully. 

“It’s his mother” he replied, nonchalantly. 

“He cares for Ladybug too, though” Nooroo pointed out. 

Gabriel closed his mouth at that, wishing for a second that he would have made his kwami to shut up before that comment, but he knew that Nooroo was right on that. Adrien (or Chat Noir) cared too much about Ladybug and his loyalty to her was almost unmovable. But again, he knew that Adrien wanted his mother more than anything, so if he was conflicted… 

“We maybe will be able to convince him” Gabriel stated “And no more comments from you, Nooroo.”

“As you wish, master.” 

◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢ ◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢

It was the almost last Wednesday of October—the next Wednesday would be Halloween—when Adrien saw his father again when half of his classmates and friends were at Arithmancy class. The other three (Alya, Chloé, and Sabrina) had gone to the library to do their History homework and the rest of the classmates that were free (including Lila) were around in the castle enjoying their own company, doing who knows what. 

So, obviously, Adrien had been alone in the yard, looking to the sky to the few rays of sun, when his father appeared. To say that his heart skipped a beat was saying something. Throughout the almost last two weeks, Adrien had suffered the idea that one day his father would come and threat him, or try to bribe him with something… Each one of his thoughts hadn’t helped his anxiety at all and now that he had him in front… He wasn’t sure how to react. He was half scared of what his father could do or attempt… He even thought for a second to look out for help… He and Marinette knew thanks to their friends that they had help from inside the castle and the person looked honest on helping them so… If he had interpreted correctly the reference to the gargoyles, he was almost sure that it was the headmaster. 

“I see you’re well, son” his father mentioned, at last. 

“... You look good too, father” he was able to respond. 

His father sighed and looked at him, tired “Have you thought on what I said?” 

“... Something like that” Adrien said and looked away “And I can’t.” 

“And why’s that? She’s your mother, is she not? Don’t you want to help her?”

“Of course I want to help her, dad!” Adrien almost shouted and a tear escaped his eye “It’s… it’s not that. I can’t… I can’t betray her like that.” 

“Ah… To Ladybug, you mean” his father stated “Have you, by any chance, explained the situation to her?” 

“... Is that important?” 

“Maybe she would understand and give her miraculous if she knew the situation” he shrugged. 

Adrien bit his lip at that, ready to retort that his lady did care about the situation and understood more than anyone… But rules were rules. The wish came with a price too high to pay. Someone could suffer the same faith as his mother and… he couldn’t risk that. He wasn’t that selfish. 

“It doesn’t matter. I refuse to help you on getting our miraculous. Rules are rules and we can’t break them. I can’t have someone pay the price of our wish only to bring mum back” Adrien stated, and he now was crying; the pain from rejecting his father’s deal too strong “And besides, don’t we have other stuff to deal with first?” 

“You mean the dark wizards.”

“They obviously know too much of the miraculous and it’s too dangerous of us to continue in this world. We need to go back” he crossed his arms “Have you made any progress on Diagon Alley?” 

“... Not as much as I would like” his father admitted “but I know where our world starts. Anyway… You should think about the offer, Adrien. When this is over, we will be back together to our house and we will have to deal with that. What’s more important to you? Your mother, who you've known your entire life? Or that girl that you don’t even know her name or anything about her and who you have obviously almost just met about a year or two ago?” 

“Please, don’t make me choose, father” Adrien turned his head from his father, his tears running. 

“I’m not making you do anything, Adrien. It’s the reality. I need the miraculous to bring her back and I know it’s the only way because I’ve checked that Grimoire more times than I can count. So, your choice, Adrien.” 

Adrien bit his lip in thought. He couldn’t betray Marinette like this, he knew, but… his mother… They could be happy again. A family. His father would stop all this nonsense. 

“I…” he faltered. 

Suddenly, they heard a bell and the clock sounded as well. 

“Adrien” the voice of his kwami brought him back from his mind “if you don’t go now, you’re going to be late.” 

Adrien passed his eyes from his kwami to his father and then to the clock, twice. 

“Are you going to leave me here without an answer, like last time?” 

“I… I will think about it. I can’t yet… She’s important to me too.” he answered him. 

“Message me when you make your decision. I will message you if I make any progress on that alley” he said. 

And like that, his father left.

◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢ ◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢

It had to pass around a week and a half before Voldemort received the information he desired from the castle. The good part was that Draco Malfoy had taken really seriously the investigation and had figured out quite a lot. For starters, Voldemort had been right on assuming that Gabriel Agreste wanted the jewels for his wife, as Draco had heard just a small part of a conversation between this one and his son about it before being called by a professor that was around. It was good as anything because he also had figured out that the French students had found a way of leaving the magic world through Diagon Alley and Mister Agreste had offered to go and check how to figure out the password. It would be a good opportunity to confront him in that place and control the man, either deceiving him or threatening him… It depended which would be easier to accomplish. 

He also had learned something that would be a good idea to use to accomplish what he wanted: According to Draco, there was a girl named Lila Rossi in the French students that was in his house that was quite something. Apparently, the girl had everyone around her finger, was manipulative, a compulsive liar and a good one at that, managing to accomplish on getting to be the representative of her class, taking out a girl from the power of it. She was enough smart, wanted revenge on the heroes, and was bad enough to interest him. Getting to her would be easy and once he had her in his power, he would use the Imperius curse for good measure. She was still a muggle-born that if smart enough, she would take advantage of getting out of his grasp. 

Voldemort smirked. He had the perfect idea. Collecting Gabriel Agreste to work with him would be easy enough and once he had him, he would take advantage of Halloween’s day, since the school would go to Hogsmeade. There, he would meet the girl and ambush her with the curse. Since he would be the one manipulating her, he would bring her with him and get Hawkmoth to akumatize the girl with a very special power that would make it probably easier to take the jewels that day. 

With his mind settled, he set a plan on following Gabriel Agreste and wait for this one to go to Diagon Alley. He could almost taste his victory already. 

◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢ ◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢◣◥◣◥◤◢◤◢

Gabriel was half pleased with himself and half nervous. The conversation with his son had left him a bit on edge. While he was sure Adrien would think better of the offer, it was also quite clear that his feelings for Ladybug were too strong and he couldn’t avoid being concerned on what his son would choose. If he still chose Ladybug over his mother… He would need to reconsider how to proceed: Probably to take care first of the dark wizards and then think on how to get the jewels would be a better idea. 

He sighed. He nearly hadn’t done a lot of designs and had been only fixing a few minor things on some that he had finished. It was the first time than a journey to Diagon Alley didn’t give him any headaches, since he had been looking on getting out since he had come back from the castle. 

After buying a few things that he needed back at his work, he went towards where the supposedly magic world finished… The wall of bricks in front of him, as if taunting him for not being smart enough to figure out the way to get out without transforming into Hawkmoth or without using more magic from his kwami. 

He tried to push some bricks, touch them lightly in some kind of order… But the wall stayed where it was. Which is why he didn’t notice not being alone until he noticed his kwami stiff against his jacket. It was then that Gabriel looked down to his own jewel, to check that it wasn’t a feeling, and then, against his own judgment, turned himself. 

The person in front of him looked horrible. He was almost a pale that looked more dead than anything; he had no hair, the red eyes seemed to be inside his head, he barely had two little holes as a nose… The attire he was wearing was black in every sense… And he was tall. Taller than him. He didn’t need to look at the hands of the man to know that he was a wizard and, most possibly, the dark famous one. 

“Gabriel Agreste… We meet at last”

Gabriel stiffed in less than a second. Knowing that this man knowing him was unsettling enough to make him pause, thinking of a way to get out of his situation. The man in front of him, as if reading his thoughts, smirked for a second and went towards him. 

“You can’t escape anywhere, Gabriel Agreste. You see… Even if you ran, I have this street surrounded and, in any case, we can apparate from a place to the other, as you have probably figured out already in these days” he spoke, all-natural and as if he wasn’t offended at all. 

“What do you want from me? Who are you?” Gabriel asked, despite he was sure he knew the reason.

“I am Lord Voldemort and… Don’t worry, I don’t want your jewel… yet. I need your help first and you are going to provide it”

“And why would I do that?”

“I could help you with your little problem with getting back your love back… Or well… I know your son is inside that lovely school and I can think of a lot of ways to… What would be the phrase? Hurt him good enough for you to agree?” Voldemort smirked darkly.

“Don’t you even dare…!” Gabriel almost shouted.

“I won’t… If you help me… You need the jewels just for your wife… That’s fine by me. Help me get them and you’ll get your wish” Voldemort told him “In exchange, all I ask is all the jewels once you finished that. We can agree on that, can’t we, Gabriel?” 

Gabriel didn’t like at all the colloquial tone he used with him, but he didn’t have much of a choice. He didn’t think he would live if he would refuse him, so, without liking it one bit, he agreed. 

“I want something in exchange too, though” Gabriel mentioned. 

“Oh… Apart from your wife, you mean?” 

“You offered to do that for me and your price is quite high” he pressed. 

“Mhm… Very well… What would that be, Gabriel Agreste?” 

“The password of that alley” he pointed the wall “So we can get out”

“Ah… Right… Well, I don’t mind. Once I have the jewels, you and the rest of your type can go back to your lovely little and insignificant world.” 

Gabriel decided to say nothing to that, feeling he was above his head already. Not like that supposedly Voldemort would care about him talking or not. 

“You’ll come with us. Don’t worry… I left a note in the shop you work so they know who has taken you” he smiled before taking Gabriel’s arm. This one almost yanked out and only remembered to stay still when Voldemort looked at him with an eyebrow rising “Hold still. This will be fast”

The scenery of Diagon Alley changed and when the world stopped from turning, they were in a living room that was bigger than the one he had. The place was enormous and the number of antiquities that were around surpassed what he had. He knew by those facts that they were in a Manor, which meant a rich family. 

Voldemort dropped his arm and the moment he started walking, a number of people dressed in a similar manner appeared in the living room. They all went towards the table in the middle but didn’t sit on the chairs until he did. 

Gabriel stood there, a bit dumbfounded, until Voldemort pointed to an empty chair at the end of the table. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at that, but made his way towards it and sit carefully, making sure that he was at a proper distance from the one at his left. 

It was then that Voldemort spoke “Everyone… You already know who is this, so I’ll skip the introductions. With him and due to our dear Draco’s proposal, I have the perfect plan to get all these jewels on our hands… There are some deals that I have to fix, but it is worth this price… We know that all the heroes that possess these jewels are in Hogwarts… So we will attack in Halloween at Hogsmeade by using a girl that is manipulative enough, evil enough to convince and doesn’t seem to like the heroes too much it seems… A girl known as Lila Rossi” Voldemort took a second to let the information sink in and Gabriel had almost gasped at the mention of the girl’s name. Voldemort then turned his eyes to him with a smirk “Here our dear Gabriel Agreste will help us with his power to turn her into a very useful… akumatized person, right?” All the people at the table turned to look at him and Gabriel almost gulped, nodding. Voldemort seemed pleased with that answer “With that… power, that obviously I have thought, we will pressure the little gods or the humans into stepping in and since they will want to save their classmates, they’ll sacrifice themselves… We are more, so we will get the jewels because the rules of these gods are quite simple: Do not interfere with human affairs. And this, my friends, it’s a rule that can work on our favor.” Voldemort directed a little smirk and some at the table laughed a little “So, friends, let’s work in our plan for Halloween. I’m sure it will be a day to remember by everyone.” 

* * *

**& && Thanks for reading and, as always, review, fav, follow, kudos and share this story, please!! **

**Now, the story of my life!**

**So... hello everyone ^^"**

**I'm so sorry for publishing soo late. I already had this one prepared, as you already know, but lately I have been feeling quite down with all my works at University, I've been only in Tumblr just lurking around, and my mental health has not been at its best, as I tend sometimes to depression. Usually, I can work with it because it comes in small waves, but there are like a lot of things that are just making it bigger and since right now I'm not in my own city, I can't go to my usual center to deal with that.**

**Anyway, I might try to find a mental health clinic around this city and see if I can have some help because this is getting crazy and yeah... I won't bore you with the details. In any case, I can't say how I'll be to publish another chapter next time or what the future will hold, so I won't promise you anything.**

**I'll try to get better well soon, so I can keep working and writing <3 **

**Thanks a lot to all of you who follow the story, give favs, kudos, reviews, etc. You really make my day brighter :) Lots of love!! &&&**


End file.
